Ruki's Angel
by Ousted Angel
Summary: The GazettE, relationships, romance, smut, relationship troubles


Chapter 1

The light rain was a welcoming sign that spring was now here. It had been a long and depressing winter. Ruki liked to take his dog Koron on walks in the park near his apartment to help clear his head. He went out at night mostly so he would not draw too much attention to himself. He had a huge following being the singer for a rock band. Since it was raining, no one would be outside to notice him, which was a nice change of pace. He was holding his umbrella and smoking a cigarette, he was watching his shoes splash in the puddles as he walked. He accidentally ran into someone and knocked them to the ground. Before he could realize what happened he saw this pretty, young lady trying to get off the sidewalk. "Oh I am so sorry. I was not watching where I was going. Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her get up. "I am fine. I am just wet and a little dirty, but I will be okay. So don't worry about anything. What a beautiful dog you have." She said in a soft, calm voice. He was surprised that she did not yell at him or hit him or even both. She just fixed her coat and grabbed her purse off the ground and began walking away. Ruki felt horrible. "Excuse me, Miss? I would like to at least pay for your dry cleaning. I hope you did not ruin your coat. My dog's name is Koron. Are you sure you did not get hurt?" He offered. "I am okay, but thank you. This coat is old so there is no worries. You have a good day and be careful of where you are walking I would not want you walking into the street with Koron and get hit by a car." She said with a smile and she started to walk away. He was surprised by this encounter. Did she not know who he was? Was she really that nice? Did she get hurt? He had a ton of questions pop into his head as he watched her walk away. He had to admit that she was very pretty, he never seen her around before. He shrugged his shoulders, picked up his umbrella and started to walk back to his apartment with Koron by his side. Such a shame he did not get her name or phone number, he would like to get to know her. It was hard for him to get to know anyone or make friends since he was in a popular band. He was not sure if someone wanted him as a friend because of his status or because they really genuinely liked him.

He got back to his apartment and shook off his coat before hanging it up. He slipped his boots off and put his house slippers on. Koron went running all over the house, he was happy to be home. He jumped in his dog bed. Ruki decided he would have a cup of tea to warm up. He looked at his phone and was surprised to see a bunch of photos and phone numbers he did not recognize. He realized that he must have had that sharing application on and when he went to help that young girl up their phones must have transferred information. He thumbed through and found a lot of photos of her. She really was very attractive, he wondered what her body looked like under that bulky coat she had on. He could not take his eyes off her photos on his phone. She was dressed in skimpy clothes and had her make-up all done up. She looked like a print model or something. He was talking to Koron about what he discovered on his phone. The dog just looked at him with his head cocked like he was listening. He scrolled down the phone numbers and was surprised to see her number listed and her photo. Maybe she did that in case she forgot her phone number? Anyhow, her name was Alexis. She was American, she was just a little shorter than him with light brown hair, a great body, and pretty sky blue eyes. Ruki was startled when his phone rang, he accidently dropped it on the floor. "Shit, I hope it is not broke…" he yelled to himself as he picked it up. He had a bad habit of breaking the screens on his cell phones. It was Aoi calling.

Chapter 2

"Hey, Ruki what's going on? Do you have any plans tonight?" Aoi asked out of curiosity. "No I have nothing planned, why?" Ruki asked. "Well, Uru, Kai, and I are going to go shoot some pool and have some beers. Are you up to a night out?" "What about Reita?" Ruki asked. "He is busy tonight with his family, something he did not care to explain." Said Aoi. "Yeah, sure I will hang out with you guys tonight. Where are you guys meeting up at?" asked Ruki. "We were going to go to Club X. I can pick you up and we can ride together." Said Aoi. "Yeah okay sounds good to me." "Cool, I will pick you up at 8." Said Aoi. Then Aoi hung up. Ruki was in the mood to get out of the house. He had been busy writing songs and composing music since winter started, so it would be a nice change of pace for him.

It was 7:45 when Aoi showed up at Ruki's apartment. He was all dressed up as his stage persona. If he was going out, there would be a ton of fan girls and he aimed to please, not to mention the paparazzi. Everyone did the same thing, it was a given if they were going to be out in public. "Ok Koron, behave and watch the house okay. Daddy will be back later." He told the dog. He did not like to leave his place without his make-up on. He did not want people to see the real him in case he wanted to go out by himself at night. This way no one would recognize him. He grabbed his keys and wallet and got into Aoi's car.

"Hey man, how have you been? It has been a while since we all got together for a night out." Joked Aoi. "I have been laying low, getting some writing done. Nothing major. I just did not have the energy to go anywhere." Ruki said. "Yeah, coming off tour really burned me out. I needed to stay home, got some much needed sleep, and recharged my body. I just got cabin fever lately and could not stay in another night." Ruki understood what he meant. After a long tour, being dragged around to different cities, waking up in strange places, and adjusting to different time zones, it was difficult to fall back into a simple routine. Aoi pulled up at the club and parked his car. They got into line and was recognized right away, the bouncer let them in the club and were seated in th area.

They met up with Kai and Uru, who were already drinking and having fun. The guys were glad to see one another. The club was crowded and lively. Uru started to joke around about his odds on finding a chick to hook up with for the night. He was a fun alcoholic and a little perverted. Uru was the life of the party after a few shots. Kai got a pool table and invited the guys to play. Aoi and Kai against Ruki and Uru. Kai had mentioned that he was dating a cute girl named Elle, it was nothing too serious, but he did enjoy having someone steady in his life. Uru said that he had been busy fixing up his apartment, redecorating, and spending time with his nephews. Ruki joked that they should go shopping together. Uru smiled and said that he would like to hang out and shop with Ruki. Aoi said that the girls looked hot tonight. Uru took a look around and agreed with Aoi. There was a small group of women sitting at a table. They seemed to be in their own little world. Ruki heard a familiar voice. It was that girl from this morning. He searched all the tables and found her. She was hanging out with a few girls and a couple of guys. Maybe she had a boyfriend? Either way, it was nice to see her again.

She was headed to the bathrooms by herself when she saw Ruki. She smiled at him as she passed him by and nodded her head hello. Did she really smile at him? The guys had their eyes on her as she walked past them. When she was returning back to her table of friends Ruki stood up, stopped her, and asked how she was doing? The guys looked her way. They were surprised that Ruki knew this beautiful woman. She was really attractive and she was American. "Oh hi again. I am fine thanks. No cuts or bruises." She said with a smile looking at her knees and elbows. "Well you dry off nicely. Again, I am sorry I did not pay attention to where I was going with Koron." Ruki apologized again. "I keep telling you that it is okay. I did not break anything, it's all good. I was in a daydream too. If I was paying attention, I would not have let you bump into me. But you have an adorable dog." She joked. Ruki just smiled and blushed a deep magenta.

Chapter 3

"Hi, I am Ruki. I did not formally introduce myself to you this morning." He held out his hand to shake hers. "Hello, I am Alexis, everyone calls me Lexis." She shook his hand with a smile. Her eyes were a beautiful hue of sky blue and her skin was so soft. He did not want to let go of her. A girl from her group was yelling for her to get back to the table, she started to blush. "Nice to meet you Ruki. I have to go." She pointed to her table. "Maybe we will bump into each other again." She joked. "Yeah, maybe." He smiled and joked right back. He let her hand go and nodded his head bye. She then went back to her table. Soon the group was looking at Ruki and the guys. One of Alexis's friends must have been a fan, she dragged Lexis back with her and asked for an autograph. Her friend was cute. She was petite, she had a short pixie blonde haircut, light green eyes, big boobs, and a nice ass. "Hi, I am a big fan of The Gazette, could I trouble you for an autograph. I did not know my girl here knew someone famous." She giggled. "Hi, I am Aoi." And he gladly signed her pocketbook. Then Uru said hello, then signed it, and Kai introduced himself and signed her purse. Lexis felt so stupid standing there while her friend acted like a school girl. Ruki was the last to sign. "Hi Ruki, my name is Trixy. This is like a dream come true seriously. I just love you guys. . ." that is all Ruki heard while his eyes and mind drifted away from Trixy to Lexis. He could not take his eyes off of Lexis. Uru asked her if she wanted to dance. She was blown away by his offer and she grabbed his arm dragging him to the dance floor. Lexis just stood there watching her friend make an ass out of herself. "Lexis?" asked Ruki. "Yeah?" she said as she turned around and was nearly nose to nose with him. She blinked her eyes then looked away embarrassed. "You must have had you're phone on a share application. Your information and photos were sent to my phone." Ruki said innocently. "Damn, I thought I figured out how to stop that from happening." She said frustrated. "I just got this damn phone and I have not figured it out yet." She said cursing it softly. "Here, give me your phone, I can help you with that." She gave her phone to Ruki and just like that he fixed her settings so she did not continue to share personal information with strangers. She smile and thanked him. She could not stop looking at him. He was very good looking. He was not very tall, but taller than her. He had perfectly shaped lips and the lip gloss he used just made his lips look delicious. His eyes were a warm acorn brown color and they sort of sparkled when he talked to her. He wore a nice pair of pants with a shirt and flashy blazer with biker boots. When he spoke she was mesmerized by his deep, demanding voice. It sent chills down her spine. "Lexis?" he asked again. "Oh yeah, sorry, I have a lot on my mind. What's up?" she asked.

"Can I buy you a drink? It looks like your friend will be a while and also to repay you for not slapping me in the face this morning." offered Ruki. She laughed. "Sure, why not. I told you that it was okay. But if this will help you with your guilty feelings, then sure, I would like whatever you're having." "I am drinking whiskey straight on ice. Is that okay with you?" he asked as he got closer to her. The club was so loud she could hardly hear herself. "That would be fine." She leaned in to answer Ruki. Her shoulder slightly touched his shoulder. He felt a little zip of energy go through his body. She must have felt something too because she jumped when they touched. Aoi started to talk to her and ask what she did for a living. Even Kai was interested in Lexis. They found American women interesting and loved to hear them talk. Ruki got a hold of the hostess and ordered their drinks. The hostess had her eye on Ruki. She was smiling and flirting shamelessly. The hostess had a low cut top on and was bending over on purpose so he could see her breasts better. He seemed to enjoy the attention and the view. He had to laugh it off. He was such a pervert. Ruki and the guys invited Lexis to have a seat with them. She accepted, then the guys noticed an empty pool table. Kai and Aoi went to shoot pool, this time they teamed up with some girls. Uru was having fun with Trixy. Lexis's group of friends sort of disbanded and made their way to the dance floor. She sat down next to Ruki, accidently sitting on his lap. She quickly jumped over to the side. "Sorry about that." She smiled. "Oh your fine." He smiled devilishly, "I don't mind, you can sit anywhere you like. If you like my lap, then by all means, please do have a seat." And then he licked his lips seductively. His tongue was so perfect as it glided across the bottom of his lip and around to his top lip. She had to squeeze her legs together because she was getting turned on. This was a new feeling for her. She never got turned on like this before. She was not complaining, he was very attractive. Wooo, she was hot.

"So how long are you in Tokyo for?" Ruki asked. "I just moved here. I am model and my agency found me some steady work here, so I am here for a while." He smiled. "Well, lucky me. I am pleased to have bumped into you." He joked playfully. She smiled at him. "Why are you lucky?" she asked innocently. "Because you are living here, so I will get a chance to bump into you more often." He smiled and winked. She could not get over his lips and the way he licked them. She nervously bit her bottom lip. She was getting turned on by him or maybe it was the alcohol. She just kept watching his lips as he talked. She just zoned out for a few seconds imagining them on her lips. She wondered what his lips would taste like, wondering what flavor gloss he used. He stuck his tongue out again and she had to shift her legs in her seat. Why did this bother her so much? What was it about this guy that she could not stop watching his every move? He was very sexy. He wore make-up but that was just another turn on for her. She liked the edgy bad boy type. And that damn gritty, deep voice of his was sucking her in even more.

"Hey? Are you still with me?" He joked as he waved his hand across her eyes. She snapped out of her zone. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something." She said blushing. "Would you like to dance? Maybe that will take your mind off whatever it is that makes you zone out on me." he asked with a smile. Oh here is a chance to touch him, she thought to herself. "Sure, let's go." They both stood up and he took her hand and showed her to a spot on the dance floor where they could just sway to the music. They danced to Enrique's Tonight I am loving you. Ruki wanted to touch her so badly, and what better way to do so, by innocently asking for a dance. They started swaying to the music, then he pulled her closer to him. She gasped when he pulled her close to him and she touched his firm body. He smiled at her, she returned a smile. She placed her head on his shoulder and pressed her body into his. He held her closely, enjoying having her in his arms. She felt so nice. Aoi and Kai were shocked that Ruki was spending time with this girl. He usually just sat and got drunk when they went out. He vowed never to get involved with another woman since his last relationship with Raine tore him up. They went on tour and Raine cheated on him after being together for almost 3 years.. Uru and Trixy danced over to them. Ruki and Uru shared some words in Japanese. Trixy just giggled at how amazing Uru sounded when he spoke Japanese. Lexis loved the way Ruki's chest vibrated when he talked. She just had her head on his shoulder enjoying the closeness. Trixy just smiled and winked at Lexis. She had never seen Lexis with a guy ever, besides the photo shoots.

Chapter 4

After a few dances, they made their way back to the table. Their drinks arrived and Ruki handed her a glass. They toasted their newly founded friendship and took a sip. "So what do you model?" he asked. "I work for Tori's Secret." She said softly. "Wow, I can see how you would be their model. You're very attractive and you have the prettiest ice blue eyes I had ever seen. But I like your personality the best." Said Ruki. "Aww, thank you. You know you're the first guy to ever tell me that. The people I meet just drools when I tell them that I wear sexy nighties for a living. They then want to touch me. It freaks me out. Trixy is one of their models too. She is the edgy, new wave model. I am more of the traditional, classic model." "I am certainly impressed. I sort of know what you mean. I am a singer for a popular band called The Gazette. I get female fans like your friend all the time coming up to me making strange requests, trying to touch me, or undress me. They try to steal something of mine, or pretend like they know me. It bugs me. Sometimes, like tonight I don't mind the attention, but it does get annoying." He said. "I can imagine. Well, I hope you don't mind my company? And I am really sorry about Trixy. She is just crazy like that." she said with a giggle. "Oh, no, please stay with me as long as you like. I am glad we met again. Trust me you are not bothering me at all. Beside, I could not get my mind off of you. I felt like such an asshole." He apologized sincerely. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, she leaned into him, and she said softly in his ear, "Well you're a sexy asshole." And they both laughed. He put his hand on her upper thigh not really thinking about what he was doing. He was feeling a little tipsy himself. He ordered another round of drinks, the hostess was leaning closer to Ruki this time almost putting her exposed chest in his face. She was flirting with him. This time he took notice because she did have her chest in his face, so he said, "Excuse me miss. I don't appreciate you being so close to me. And if you don't mind could you please button your shirt up." The hostess left the table upset and cursing under her breath.

Lexis and Ruki kept on drinking and confessing to one another. They kept swaying into each other on the couch talking and laughing. Every time they bumped into each other they would giggle. She kept drinking and spilling her drinks on herself. Ruki kept grabbing napkins and helped her dry off. She lost all inhibition, because he had his hands all over her thighs and chest trying to dab the alcohol up. It felt exciting to have his hands on her body. She would giggle every time he touched her and she would touch his chest. Finally, they leaned in too far and their lips accidentally touched. She scooted back in surprise but he just pulled her closer. "No, no don't pull away from me, please." He said tenderly. She was so drunk she had no idea what she was doing but it felt good. For some reason, she enjoyed being in Ruki's company. She had never had a man hold her in his arms, especially someone as good looking as Ruki. He took her face in his soft, gentle hands and tenderly kissed her with his perfect lips. "Ah Strawberry." She giggled to herself. "What about Strawberry?" he asked. "I was wondering earlier what your gloss would taste like." She admitted with a school girl laugh. This time is was more than just a simple brushing of their lips. He began kissing her with some passion slowly slipping his tongue into her brandy flavored, willing mouth. She was so aroused by the way their tongues intertwined and explored each other's mouths. She returned his advances and explored his mouth carefully caressing his tongue. Aoi and Kai were really shocked now. It was a sight to see them making out at the table. Aoi was not really happy, he was just shocked at Ruki. What about Raine?

She liked the way he kissed so she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They finally pulled apart to breathe. "That was nice." She said. "Thank you. I enjoyed kissing your sweet, soft lips too." He shot back with a devilish wink. They both giggled and swayed back into each other. "I think we need to stop this." She said. "Why? Don't tell me your underage are you?" he asked slurring his words. "Gosh, no, I am legal age. However, I am really liking this way too much. I should not be so easy." She slurred her words. "Why shouldn't you like my kisses? Is there something wrong with them? Or do you not want to kiss me?" he asked with his eyes barely open, confused, and tipsy. "No, no, I did not mean it that way. I mean, I just met you. I don't want you to think that I do this sort of the thing. In fact, I am normally very reserved. I never let my guard down. Shhhhh, don't tell anyone, but I have never even had a boyfriend." She volunteered while slurring her words. Ruki, pulled her close to him and put his arm around her. "Well, honey, I like kissing you." Then he smiled. They grabbed their drinks and toasted to their wonderful kissing. Then they started to kiss again. They would take breaks in between kisses to laugh and sip their drinks. He had his hands on her thighs and she had her hands on his chest. They were flirting like school kids. The hostess was uncomfortable watching them. She secretly wished she was in Ruki's arms. She rolled her eyes and went to help other guests. The hostess passed the table and said, "Really, get a room seriously."

Trixy and Uru walked back to the table and were laughing at how drunk Lexis and Ruki were. They started to fall asleep in each other's arms on the club couch. Trixy said that it was time to take Lexis home. Uru said that he did not want her to leave him, that the night was still early. He said that they should take this party to Ruki's place. This way they could put them to bed and then they could be alone. Trixy was so excited by the offer and very turned on. "Oh Uru, I like the way you think. Okay, let me grab my purse and then I will help Lexis." Said Trixy. Uru grabbed Ruki and Trixy and Aoi helped Lexis to Aoi's car. Aoi made sure everyone got into the car safely. He did not mind helping Lexis into the backseat. He grabbed her ass on purpose. He liked the idea that she was so drunk she would not notice him touching her. Aoi drove to Ruki's apartment and helped Lexis inside, Uru had Ruki. They made it inside, Uru took Ruki to his bed and took off his shoes and put him on the bed. Trixy and Aoi put Lexis on the bed next to Ruki. They did not think anything would happen since they were so drunk that they passed out. Trixy thanked Aoi as he left, then she made her way back to the couch and started making out with Uru. Ruki, snuggled in his comforter and Lexis moved closer to Ruki. She took some of the covers for herself. Soon Ruki had Lexis in an embrace. That is how they slept. Uru and Trixy were busy having sex giving into their lustful attraction to care what was going on in the bedroom. Trixy lived for the moment and did not care what Uru or anyone thought of her, she just wanted one night with him anyway. Uru did not mind, he was getting what he wanted so it was all good. Trixy curled up and fell asleep on Uru's chest, they cuddled under a sheet on the floor of the living room. Lexis went to roll over when Ruki stopped her and whispered, "Don't leave me. I need you." She was still in a mental fog, but replied, "Okay I am not going anywhere babe." And she made herself even more comfortable snuggling with Ruki. She fit perfectly in the crevice of his body. He was so comfortable. He put his arm around her waist and held her closely. He smelled her hair, it was his fetish. Her hair smelled of mangos and watermelon. He loved to just bury his face in a girl's long hair. He loved the way the hair drifted across his skin. Did she tell me that she was never with a guy before? he was trying to remember but he drank way too much. Who cares, she was lying next to him on his bed that is all that mattered.

Chapter 5

He moved closer to her and put his head on her chest. "You are an amazing woman. Where have you been all my life?" he whispered still coming off the effects of alcohol. "No, you are the one who is amazing. I have been waiting for you to find me. And you did." She whispered back softly. He brushed his cheek against her breast and felt her erect nipple through her outfit. He took her hand and held it in his and kissed her hand gently. "I don't know how or why I am lying next to you but it feels so comfortable. I have never done anything like this ever. In fact, I am waiting and saving myself for my soul mate." She spoke into his ear as he rested on her chest. He grabbed her tighter and held on to her. "What are we doing?" she asked him sweetly. "We hardly know each other. But here we are kissing and holding one another like tonight is the last day on earth. I know this is out of character for me, how about you?" He lifted himself up onto his elbow and looked into her stunning ice blue eyes and replied, "I don't know exactly what I am doing. What I do know is that this feels so comfortable and it feels so natural. I know we just met but I feel like I have known you all my life. There is no secret that I want to get to know you better." He whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her neck and the closeness of his body made her body tingle. "May I kiss you again?" he asked. "Yes, please." She gasped as she submitted to his luscious lips once more. His lips locked onto hers. She could not get enough of his sweet kisses. Her hands began exploring all over his body stopping just shy of his member. She moaned every time he caressed her body, he gently ran his hand across her abdomen, and kissed her with more passion.

"Soul mates huh, well I will take our accidental meeting as a sign that we belong together. All I know is that I could not stop thinking of you since I bumped into you. I was wondering if I would ever meet you again and was upset that I did not get your name or phone number. Now here we are lying next to one another on my bed. I think that means something, like fate, what do you think?" he whispered softly. "I have to admit, I was turned on when I looked into your eyes. You captured my attention. I wanted to ask for your number but I felt I was being too forward for a girl. I never made the first move on a guy ever. In fact, I have never dated and I never went to a man's house, or even kissed. I never touched a man like this or was touched by man. Like I said, I was saving myself for my soul mate. I wanted my first time to be meaningful to me as well as special for my destined man." She softly answered. "Do you think I could be the one you were saving yourself for? Or did you have a specific type of guy you were waiting for?" he asked quietly. "I think I was waiting for you. I have never been this comfortable with any man before. I never let any man touch me, but here I am letting you cross that line. This night is full of first moments for me. I model sexy nighties but I never been with a man ever. You're sexy, you're courteous, you have a great sense of humor, and you are fun to be around. I would say, that you are my type." She said shyly. "Well I can take care of that too, if you want me too?" He said playfully as he ran his finger across her breasts. They perked right up with his sensual touch. "I bet you could take care of that for me, but I don't think I am ready to cross that line yet. But thank you." She joked. She was climbing out of his bed and said that she was going to wake Trixy up and get home. Ruki grabbed on to her hand gently and told her it was already late, he said she was probably sleeping comfortably with Uru, so he asked her to stay. He promised he would not touch her. She laughed and said that she trusted him, she just did not want to impose on him. "Get back in bed, the sheets are getting cold. Come on let's get some sleep babe." He pleaded. "Okay." She said as she scooted next to him and gave him an innocent kiss goodnight. He smiled and said, "Good night. Thank you for staying with me tonight. Thank goodness for fate."

Trixy got up and got dressed. She went to check on Lexis and found her sleeping soundly wrapped around Ruki. They looked so cute. Uru found his way to Trixy and put his hands around her waist. He bent down and started to kiss her neck and pull her close to him. He looked into the room and saw Ruki sleeping happily with Lexis. "Now that is hard to believe." Said Uru. "What do you mean?" Trixy asked. "Ruki has insomnia. He has never been able to sleep at night. It has been bothering him for years. He rarely sleeps, so this is very interesting. He has only brought one girl here, it was Raine, and they were dating for years. He was hurt deeply by the love of his life Raine. She cheated on him when we left on tour, she got pregnant, and left him high and dry. So this blows me away, I can't believe how peaceful they look, don't they?" he asked. "Yeah, they do. Lexis has never done this before, she is still a virgin. She has always been uncomfortable and shy around men, so for her to cuddling with him in his bed just blows my mind." "I know what would blow my mind . . ." he was giving her a perverted smirk and he pulled her even closer to him. He pressed into her on purpose so she would feel how hard he was and hinting at what he wanted to do. She closed her eyes and moaned as he feathered gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders. She turned around and held him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly. He pulled her back into the living room and sat on the couch. She straddled him and kissed him like she was never going to see him again. Aoi let himself into Ruki's apartment. He wanted to make sure everyone was okay since he dropped them off and they were drunk off their asses. He caught Trixy and Uru going at it on the couch. It startled them when he walked in and caught them. Trixy's shirt was off and her skirt was hiked up to her waist. She covered her body using Uru's chest to hide behind. Uru spoke in Japanese asking Aoi what he was doing. Aoi replied that he was concerned and wanted to make sure everyone was okay and not needing medical attention. Trixy noticed how sexy Aoi was in the dimly lit room. She turned to face him, exposing her body to him. Aoi felt an uncomfortable tingle in his pants as he was getting a hard on. Trixy had a nice body, she was cute, and looked very seductive. Uru started to giggle, he took another sip of whiskey out of his flask and told Aoi to join them if he dared. Aoi said that he was not like that. Uru joked that he did not want to have sex with him, but maybe she would like to take on two guys. She was still tipsy when she took a gulp of whiskey from Uru's flask.

She reached her hand out to Aoi to come and join her. Uru said in Japanese that he could at least get a piece of ass since he came this far. Aoi smiled and watched as Trixy climbed off of Uru and made her way to Aoi. She took his hand and put it on her breasts. She showed him where she wanted to be touched. She looked up to his face and watched as he closed his eyes. She reached down and rubbed her hand along the fabric of his pants feeling his hard, pent up dick. He was getting harder and harder the more she touched him. She closed her eyes and was groaning erotically with pleasure as he was caressing her body. Uru got off the couch and held her from behind. He was smiling at Aoi. He told Aoi that he needed to rock her world. He was grinding his hard dick on her ass cheek as he kissed her shoulders. Uru was so hard and so playful. She was started unbuttoning Aoi's shirt, exposing his ripped abdomen. Then she leaned in and licked his nipples. Aoi liked when a woman would lick his nipples, it turned him on. Aoi undid his pants and boxers he let them fall to the floor. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her softly, while Uru was grabbing her ass and kissing the back of her neck. Uru was teasing her by slipping his hard dick between her legs pulling in and out, getting her super wet. She was so turned on by the fact that two famous, sexy musicians were hard for her. She went down into a squat and looked up at the both of them seductively. She took Uru into mouth and was playing with Aoi's balls they guys were panting and enjoying her mouth action. They were grabbing at her tits and touching her body all over. When Uru started to pump her mouth she gagged, so she took him out, then she turned to Aoi and took his semi hard dick into her hot mouth and started to suck him off. She was now playing with Uru's balls. The guys had their eyes closed and again they were moaning with pleasure. She took Aoi massive dick deep into her mouth. She was twirling and swirling her tongue around his head and shaft, looking up at him seductively, she was making him tense up and shudder because of the soft sensation of her hot mouth on his dick. Uru could not wait any longer, he was always impatient. He led her to the couch and positioned her so that he could take her doggy style and she could still give Aoi a blow job. All three were moving, grinding, pounding, and moaning. After a few minutes Aoi tapped Uru to trade places like wrestlers tagging in. Trixy gladly let them switch places. Now as Aoi penetrated her, she took notice at how much bigger he was compared to Uru. She let out a yelp when he pushed his dick deeper into her hot wetness. He could feel her muscles contract around him and took his stiff dick in deeper. She felt so good. It had been a while since Aoi had sex. It was not from a lack of women, it was more out of the fact he was lazy. He just wanted to fuck, the whole wooing and courting a girl was a waste of his time. He did not want a relationship, he just wanted a fuck buddy. So having her do both of them was a first for him, but he gladly took turns. So she wants to play with the big boys does she, fine. He began thrusting her harder and faster. She was panting and sucking Uru harder. She was sucking so hard that Uru could not hold back any longer, he tensed up, then exploded in her mouth. She gagged as he shot his hot load in her mouth then pulled out. Aoi was now close to his climax. Uru's release was dripping down her chin as she was moaning and panting as Aoi plunged into her with a fast rhythm. She was starting to have a violent orgasm when Aoi grabbed her hips tightly then blasted inside her. When he finished he just collapsed on the couch watching his release slide out of her opening and down her inner thigh. She fell on top of Aoi and gasped for air. All three were delightfully happy with their sex session. Trixy got off the couch and walked into the bathroom to wash up. Aoi pulled his boxers back on and Uru wrapped himself back up with the sheet. They were talking in Japanese about how good she was at blow jobs, how tight her pussy was, and how lucky they were to come across her at the club. She came back into the living room wrapped in a towel. She giggled and kissed them both as she took a seat on the couch. Uru offered her another sip from his flask. Aoi got up to take a piss and grabbed his clothes on the way to the bathroom. When he stood up he gave her a tender kiss on her cheek and told her that he appreciated her help with releasing some pent up tension. He hated to kiss her and leave but he had an early morning appointment so he needed to get his tired ass home. She kissed his cheek and thanked him for letting her experience a dream of hers. She joked that she was honored that she slept with two sexy men. Uru walked over to the door, shook Aoi's hand, let him out, and then locked the door. He got comfy on the couch and had Trixy laid with him. Soon they were out cold.

Chapter 6

In the morning, Lexis woke up when the sunlight hit her face. She turned to see Ruki looking at her. "Good Morning beautiful." He said sweetly. She smiled and whispered back, "Good morning sexy." And then she giggled. He traced her face gently with the back of his hand. She just smiled even more. She went to touch his face when he grabbed her hand suddenly. "Thank you for spending the night with me. I have a hard time sleeping and usually stay up all night. Which makes me moody as hell. However, with you next to me I felt relaxed and safe. I can't blame the alcohol, because I have drank enough to know that it never works, so I knew it was you. You have that effect on me." And he looked into her big blue eyes searching for the reason why. She smiled. "I don't know what to say. I am not used to being with a man. I don't even date. I was serious when I told you that I am holding out for my soul mate. No one can get pass the fact that I am a model for nighties and teddies and I am still a virgin. People just see me as someone who is easy and slutty." She said sadly. "I don't see you like that, how rude of people to say such things." He said getting angry. "Why do you care so much Ruki? You barely know me? Why does it bother you?" she asked out of curiosity. "You are a beautiful woman. You should be able to do as you please. You are elegant, classy, and down to earth. I hate when people who don't know you or understand anything about you, can just make assumptions about you. It bugs me. People do the same with me. Just because I am in a metal band the people think I am rude, trashy, I have sex a million times a night, and a satan worshiper. None of which is true." He said from the bottom of his heart.

Uru and Trixy were up and dressed. She knocked on the door when she heard voices. "Lexis? Are you ready to leave?" asked Trixy from outside the door. "Trix can you just go home without me? I am going to have breakfast with Ruki." Lexis replied. Ruki sat on the bed surprised that Lexis wanted to hang out with him. She looked at Ruki and asked if it was okay if she stayed. He smiled and nodded that it was okay with him. Trixy sounded a little heartbroken but understood. Uru said he would take Trixy home. She smiled at Uru and gave him a long, passionate kiss. She gathered up her stuff and then they left Ruki's apartment. Lexis was getting up to use the bathroom when Ruki sat there and watched her. She giggled and asked why he was staring at her? He told her that she looked so beautiful and that he was just in awe by her presence. "Come on, who are you kidding? I am nothing special?" she said with an uneasy laugh. "Who said you are nothing special? To me you are amazing. You take my breath away." He said sweetly. She used the bathroom and walked back into his bedroom. He patted the bed and asked her to sit down. She did as he asked. He moved closer to her, until he was directly in front of her. "You are so beautiful. I would love to kiss you again." He said quietly. "What are you waiting for? If you want my approval you have it. So kiss me already." She whispered to him. He leaned forward and took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back with the same intensity. She moved closer to into his arms and held him. He held her tenderly in his arms as he kissed her passionately. His hands started to explore her body, she just let him. She kissed his neck and down to his shoulders, she then retraced back to his neck.

Chapter 7

He was moaning and getting excited by her touch. He started to get hard and he was embarrassed by this. She accidentally touched him and noticed how hard he was. She smiled and slid her tongue into his mouth. He met hers and moved his tongue all over checking every inch of her mouth. He was even harder now, but she could see the uncomfortable expression on his face. She knew it was from him being pent up in those tight pants. He stopped kissing her and pulled away for a bit to calm down. He was much too excited and it was becoming painful for him. "Why don't you unzip your pants?" she whispered into his ear. He looked at her with a surprised look. "What are you saying?" he asked. "I know you are uncomfortable. I can see that in your face. I don't want you to hurt yourself. So just unzip your pants and let yourself relax." She said understanding his situation. He did not know how to respond. She had to take the first move. She reached down between his legs and unzipped his pants. He looked away in embarrassment. She grabbed his face and looked into his dark eyes. "Hey don't worry. I understand. Hey you sexy man, I want to see where we go from here. That is if you are interested in me. If not then I will stop." She said softly.

"Of course I would like to see where we go. I am very entranced by you. I think you're amazing and beautiful. I thought you were waiting for your soul mate?" he said sincerely. "Ruki, maybe you are my soul mate. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I don't want to leave. I don't want to be away from you. I want you to be next to me. Damn, I sound so clingy don't I? Do you have a problem with that?" "I don't want you to leave either. I want you to stay with me. Maybe I am clingy too? Is that wrong of me to feel that way?" he asked. "No, because I want to be with you too. I have never felt this way about anyone before." She said. He pulled her close to him and started to kiss her with such intensity she lost herself in his kisses. She unzipped his pants to make him more comfortable. He unbuttoned her shirt and just touched her body gracefully. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall onto the bed. She sat before him in her pink and white lace bra and thong with a shirt to cover. He let his pants fall down past his thighs then he pulled them off. He removed his shirt and sat facing her in his boxers. "Ruki, babe, please be gentle. I have never been with a man before." These words hit him hard. "Are you telling me that you're a virgin?" he asked surprised. "Yes. I am. Are you disappointed?" she asked him sincerely.

He was shocked by her confession. How could this beautiful woman go without being touched by another man? "Are you sure you don't want to wait for your destined man?" "I did wait. I found him. It is you. Do you not want me?" she asked confused. "I don't know how to respond. I am honored that you want me to be your first. I just don't want to disappoint you or hurt you." "Why? Do you feel uncomfortable by my request? Is there something wrong with me?" Because of his silence she started to feel embarrassed. She got off the bed horrified that she put herself out there like that and he did not respond like she had hoped. She picked up her clothes and then went into the bathroom embarrassed. It took Ruki a moment to register what was happening, then he realized that she must have taken his pause as being disinterested in her.

He went to the door and knocked. She asked what he wanted. He told her not to leave. He was scared. She opened the door and looked at him. "Why were you scared?" she asked him softly. "I was afraid to disappoint you." He said sincerely. "And how would you do that?" she asked. "It has been a while since I . . . and I did not want to disappoint you." He said sadly. "You can't be serious right now, are you? I am the one with zero experience and you are afraid of your performance?" she said confused. "Yes, that is exactly it." He admitted. "I did not mean to put any pressure on you. I just thought you found me attractive and maybe I turned you on. Trust me, I have never asked or done this before." She looked away embarrassed.

"I really like you. I just did not want to hurt you or disappoint you." He said honestly. "I am just as nervous. In fact I am scared to death. I have heard so many thing about the first time that I did not know if I was ready to experience that. Also, what if I was not any good, then you could dump me." They stood there giggling at how childish they sounded. "How come it is so easy for younger people to just go out and have sex and not care?" she asked. "Here I am afraid of being dumped. Men think that because I am so pretty I should be experienced and I should perform like a pro. But I don't know anything except how I feel inside when I meet someone. Like meeting you on the street. My heart was racing and I felt all hot. I got excited when you called me back a second time." "I felt so horrible knocking you down. I thought I was such an asshole. Then I saw you and I really got excited. I was upset when I did not get your name or phone number. I really wanted to see you again." He admitted to her. She came out of the bathroom and put her arms around his neck. They started to kiss. It was so easy to kiss him. Again their bodies were getting excited. She could feel him get hard and press up against her leg. Her breasts became very perky and were pressing into his chest. He stopped long enough to show her back to his bed. They sat down and started to kiss again. This time their tongues were twisted together and were kissing even deeper than before.

Chapter 8

He made the move to lay her down. He was slightly on top of her. Now as they kissed he explored her body with his free hand. She took her hand and touched his member. He was so hard. She was amazed by his size and hardness. She put her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, not knowing what to expect. He lifted up just enough for her to pull his boxers down. He unbuttoned what was left on her shirt and exposed her lace bra. He slipped his fingers under and touched her soft breast. He then flipped her bra over her breasts and exposed her nakedness. She caressed his chest. The sensual touches made them feel turned on. She noticed that she was getting wet. She was embarrassed because this never happened to her before. She reached down and exposed his huge, hard member. At first she was startled. He watched her expression, he could tell she was very nervous, maybe even scared, but he whispered that everything would be okay, he promised her. She had never been with a man before, let alone seen something like that. This was fascinating to her. He took her hand and slowly eased it downward until it was on his member. He again whisper that she could touch him if she wanted too, but to be gentle. She grabbed him gently and started to move her hand up and down with a slight twist carefully. Ruki was moaning and closing his eyes as she touched him that way. He slid his hand down between her legs and she jumped. She was embarrassed about being so wet. She tried to push him away. He asked why she was pushing him away. She was nearly in tears and very embarrassed when she said that she was wet and she did not want him to touch her. He had to laugh which scared her. He then told her that her body was preparing itself for him. She was okay, it was only natural, and it was a beautiful thing. He told her to trust him, she said she did, then he slipped a finger inside of her first. She jumped out of touching distance. She was surprised at the feeling. He pulled her closer, and then he slipped a second finger inside of her. Right now two would be her limit. He was moving his fingers inside of her, she was panting with desire. She had no idea that it could feel this good. He asked if he should continue. She nodded her head with her eyes partially closed. He smiled.

She then got an idea. She smiled and thought well the ladies in pornos go down and take their man into their mouths, maybe she should try it. She was moving with Ruki and experiencing so many feelings. She slid out from under his body and was moving down when he noticed this he froze. She looked into his beautiful sparkling brown eyes and he nodded slowly. "Only if you're sure about this. You don't have to do that if you don't want to." He said tenderly reassuring her that she was doing enough for him right now. She was determined to try. She grabbed a hold of him and placed him into her warm, inviting mouth. He was huge, well to her anyhow, she never been with a man before so she was not sure, but to her, he was huge. She did not have a clue as to what to do but she tried her best. She started to lick his head like a lollipop. Then with her tongue she ran it down his shaft from his head to his base and back up. She then swirled her tongue around his head and moved her hands as if she was masturbating him. For it being her first time, he was pleased. She was so good. He could not help but take her head into his hands and help her move him in and out of her mouth. She bit him a few times, but he just kindly told her to shield her teeth with her lips. She looked up and nodded her head. He closed his eyes just enjoying the fact she wanted to please him. She took her time and made him almost climax in her mouth. But he held back knowing it was her first time and she probably would not like having him shoot his load into her mouth. He was more than ready for her. He reached into his side table drawer and pulled out a condom. He ripped the package and asked if she wanted to put it on. She shook her head no. She was embarrassed, so he did the honors. She never seen a condom before, this was all new to her.

She was so wet, he asked if she was ready for him to take the next step. She said she was scared but as long as it was him and he was gentle then it was okay. He told her that he would go slowly and if she did not want to keep going to just say the word and he would stop. He got between her legs and positioned himself. She looked at him with lustful eyes. He slowly started to push himself inside of her. She started to moan with pain and pleasure all at once. He was so large that he was filling her, expanding her, he was part way inside of her when he asked if he should continue, she said yes with a raspy breath. He pushed in further until he took him all in. He stopped a second time. He filled her completely, she could feel him raking the inside of her. She was squirming and panting at this point. Then she grabbed his ass and pulled him inside her and not wanting him to move. He slowly pulled out and she let out another gasp. Then he explained that he would be pulling out and pushing in and if that felt uncomfortable to just let him know. She laid there with eyes shut, and breathing slowly. He started to pull out then push in and he was picking up the pace. He was moaning with pleasure and she was screaming out his name and bucking under his weight. He kept telling her how good she felt, how tight she was. Her body started to convulse with orgasms with his movements. Every time she closed her eyes she would grab onto him and pull him deeper inside of her. He was hitting her sweet spot and she was screaming for him to cum. She was not sure how much more she could take. He then got stiff and then he came. She had a few orgasms. He laid on top of her exhausted and as his sore member got softer, it slid out of her. He kissed her some more and then he curled up with her. She was breathing heavy and was very sore. She noticed that there was some blood on the condom and on his bed. She looked horrified. He told her that was natural and normal for women during their first time. She looked into his eyes and then he wrapped his arms around her, she felt relaxed and protected. She trusted him. He peeled the condom off and then he threw it away. They just laid there naked and cuddling on his big bed. She was sore and swollen, but it was a beautiful and amazing experience.

"So how was it?" he asked. "What it anything like you expected?" he asked. Her eyes lit up, "It was nothing like I expected it would be like. I am sore but nothing to the extent the other girls said I would be. The bleeding was a little scary, but thank you for explaining that to me. For the most part it felt really good towards the end. I would do that again, if you're willing." She said bashfully. "If I may be totally honest with you, it was fantastic for me. I was very surprised when you decided to go down on me. That was really nice. And letting me be your first was an honor. Thank you for trusting me and letting me you're first. It was fantastic experience I shared with you. I can honestly say that you own my heart. I would definitely make love to you again, in fact, anytime you want I am at your service." She turned to kiss him and like magnets their lips connected. It was like an electrical shock being past between them.

Soon she got out of his bed to wash up. She then went into the kitchen to see what she could cook. He has some steak, some vegetables, and herbs. She grabbed some pans and pots and started to cook. Ruki was still tired so he fell asleep. She was dancing around the kitchen and having a good time. Suddenly the front door opened and it was Aoi. "Oh you scared the shit out of me." Said Lexis. She was only dressed in a pair of underwear and one of Ruki's tee shirts. "Oh sorry, I did not know you were still here." Said Aoi. He did not think she would still be there. He only remembered when Raine was living there. It was nice to see her, but now a different woman was in this space, it just did not feel the same. However, he could not help but to look at this sexy woman in front of him. He did not want her to feel creeped out by him so he broke the silence, "So where is Ruki?" "He is sleeping right now." She said. "Wow that smells great, what are you making?" Aoi asked. "I found some steak and some vegetables. So I am just making that." She said with a smile. "Lucky him." Said Aoi playfully. Ruki was really lucky. How did he manage to find someone like Lexis? She was very beautiful. She was American and that was hot. He just did not understand Ruki's luck. "If you would like to stay and have a bite, there is more than enough." She told him with a smile. "Really, you mean that?" he asked. Was she really being nice to me? "Yeah sure." Ruki woke up when the aroma of the food hitting his nose. "Wow whatever that is, it smells fantastic." Ruki said as he came out of the bedroom, surprised to find Aoi sitting at the island talking to Lexi. "Thanks, it is nothing really, I love to cook. I hope you enjoy it." She said. She set up some plates and served Ruki and Aoi. "Aren't you going to have any?" Ruki asked Lexis. "No, I need to get back to the apartment. So please enjoy." She walked up to Ruki and put her arms around him. He smiled and held her close. They kissed and he said that he would call her later on. He told her that he could take her home, but she said she had already called for a cab. She smile and told him that she will be waiting for him to text. She disappeared into the bedroom and got dressed. She nodded and said good bye to Aoi and left. The taxi waiting outside for her.

Chapter 9

"Wow, she is amazing, she cooks, she is beautiful, and she really likes you Ruki." Said Aoi. "Well that is not all." Said Ruki. "What are you saying?" asked Aoi. "She said she never was with a man before, so I helped her out with that." Ruki said with a smirk. "Oh no way. You took her virginity too?" said Aoi. "You are so lucky. She is beautiful. Dude, you should have been up last night. That friend of hers is really hard core. She had sex with Uru, then she went again with me and Uru. I could not believe her." Said Aoi. Ruki looked shocked, almost horrified. "That is crazy. I have never seen a woman so brazen before." "I was surprised she came here with Uru." Said Ruki. "Well, Uru invited her here so he could be alone with her. You and that girl were drunk off your asses so they put you guys to bed and then I left them alone. I came back to make sure no one was dead from alcohol poisoning. Then that is when that chick wanted to have a threesome. I don't care, it is not like I am dating anyone, and I will never see her again. I won't pass up a piece of ass." Said Aoi. "You are disgusting Aoi. I think you are hanging around Reita too much to pick up his nasty habits. Changing the subject, "Hey would you be opposed to the idea of me asking Lexi to come see us practice?" asked Ruki. "Why are you asking me? I don't care." Said Aoi as he finished up his steak. He put his plate in the sink and then cleared off the table. "It is fine with me."

Uru was calling Ruki. "Oi what's up? So you had to have sex at my place? What about your place?" asked Ruki. "Well, I put you to bed and she put her friend in bed with you. I couldn't just leave you both alone when I had her friend almost out of her clothes. Don't worry, we kept it clean, only a sheet and your floor. Man that girl was exciting." Said Uru. "So are you going to see her again?" asked Ruki. "No it was just a onetime thing. She probably has a boyfriend. She was just a rock whore. Did Aoi tell you about his experience with her? If you were up, she probably would have done you too." Joked Uru. "No thanks I do have my standards. Maybe Reita would have joined in, but not me." Said Ruki flat out. "Hey Uru, would you be mad if I brought Lexis to our practice? I want to spend some time with her and I want to show her what we do." Asked Ruki. "No problem with me. Go ahead, invite her. It will be nice to have a good looking girl hanging around with us. Maybe she will boost our morale." Said Uru.

Aoi did the dishes then left. Ruki hung up with Uru and then texted Lexis. {Hello to my very beautiful American girlfriend. How are you doing? Am I bothering you?} {Hello Ruki, my amazing, hot Japanese boyfriend. No you are not bothering me. I am glad you decided to text me. I was wondering if you would. I was wondering if I was a one night stand. And you are making me blush by calling me beautiful. I told you I am not so special. So what are you doing today?} {I have practice with the band and was wondering if you would like to sit in and see what I do for a living?} {Well, I can go, but only if you go with me to my job. What do you think?} {You want me to go and watch a bunch of half-naked women pose for pictures? Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I would like to see what you do for a living. If I told the boys they would want to come too. Smiles.} {Well, yes, there are many half-naked and nearly nude models. I don't think my employer would mind since you are famous. They might want to use you and the guys for a print. Would you be interested if they asked?} {Sure why not. It is not like we never did a photo shoot before. I just never had beautiful women in the photos. I would love to have a photo of us together. You are the most beautiful woman I had ever met. Let alone dated. I am still pinching myself wondering if this is real.} {You are making me blush. You don't have to make anything up. I have already fallen for you. And I want to continue to see where this relationship will take us. So what time do I show up and where do I meet you?} {I will come and get you. I am your boyfriend, I should be doing this kind of stuff for you. How can I let you show up by yourself? So just give me your address and I will pick you up in an hour. Will that give you enough time to get ready?} {Oh that is plenty of time. Do you mind if I dress in jeans and a tee shirt? Or do I need to wear something dressier?} {Oh jeans and tee shirt is fine. It is not an elegant place, it is just a warehouse where we practice. Maybe we will go out for a bite to eat, but not like we are going to the Ritz or anything like that. Just be comfortable. I will be there soon. Love you Lexis.} {Love you back Ruki. I can't wait to spend time with you and meet the guys. I will be waiting patiently for you. Love and hugs. See you soon.} And with that she stopped texting. Ruki told Aoi about what Lexi does for a living and her offer. Aoi said he was game to go and watch her work. Ruki just shook his head with a smirk. He jumped in the shower and got dressed. He put on the norm, a rock tee shirt, black jeans, his biker boots and is wallet with chain. He had his make-up done and his hair was blown out. He told Koron that he was responsible for the house and that he would be back later. Ruki put on the radio so Koron would not be lonely. He sprayed on his cologne, grabbed his keys, and off he went to pick up Lexis. He told Aoi he would meet him at the studio.

She lived in a nice part of Tokyo. He rolled up to her place and she waved out the window for him to wait, she would be right out. She looked amazing. She came out with red heels, tight faded blue jeans, and a white tank top that hugged her body. Her make-up was flawless, and her long hair was braided off to the side. She had a little pocket book with her and sunglasses. He had to take a second look. Was this really the woman he slept with early this morning? She was incredible. She walked up to the car, he got out to open her door. She kissed him as she got into his silver BMW. He had a big grin on his face when he got back into the car. She had on Dolce, light sky. That was his favorite perfume on a woman. "Hey there beautiful, are you ready for this?" he asked playfully. "Of course I am. I can't believe you want to hang out with me. I was so happy to see your text." She leaned over and kissed him again. He blushed this time. "You better stop that or I will never make it to practice. I will take you back to my apartment and have my way with you instead." He said with a sexy growl. "Oh you sure know the right things to tell a woman. Don't get me started or you won't have time to even drive to the apartment." She playfully suggested the back seat. "Aren't you a daring one? Okay, let's go honey. We have places to go and people to see. Buckle up." He joked. As she fastened her belt, he peeled away from the curb and took off towards the warehouse. All the way there they were talking and laughing about random things. It was so nice to have someone to talk too. He asked her if she was still sore. "Yeah, I am still sore. I had no idea I would be feeling like this afterword. I am still bleeding too. I don't know if that is natural." She asked. "Didn't you ask your friend Trixy?" he asked. "No I felt too shy to ask anyone. I did not want anyone to know my business. Besides Uruha came to pick her up earlier in the afternoon. I guess they hit it off." She said. Ruki grinned and said, "Well I think they did a little more than hit it off. While we were passed out on my bed, they decided to have sex." Lexis got all red. "No way, seriously? I had no idea. I mean she always jokes about having sex with someone she just met, but I thought that was all bravado. Wow that is crazy." Lexis said shyly. "Well I don't want to sound mean but you know you did the same thing right?" he boldly threw that out there. "Wow, you are right. Man I really put my foot in my mouth didn't I? So do you think I am a whore?" she asked sheepishly. He looked took his eyes off the road for a moment and looked at her. "Why would I think that about you?" he asked softly. "Well because I slept with you after just meeting you." She whispered. "In no way or shape do I think that about you. No! You are not a whore. You are an exception. You were a virgin until I defiled you. So no you are not a whore, you are my girlfriend, my better half. I meant women like your friend Trixy who just jump from one guy to the next without thinking of the repercussions of her actions. I think that is just nasty. Do you understand me? We are in a relationship so no I would not put you in that category. Besides, I think I love you. I know it is too early to be saying such things but I know we are together and that is good enough for me." He said with such conviction. "I love you too. I like how we can be so honest with each other. I can tell you anything and not worry about how it sounds. I really think you are my soul-mate. So I am glad you don't think I am a whore. And yes I am glad that I picked you to be my one and only true love. I only have eyes for you. And you are just so damn hot how can I take my eyes or hands off of you. It is killing me to just be sitting here next to you and not being able to touch you." She said playfully. She put her hand on his thigh. He shifted a little bit in his seat. He looked over at her with a huge smile. "Damn I can't believe I got so lucky to find you by accident." He said with a giggle. "No, I am the lucky one. I am glad I waited my whole life for you to bump into me." And she gave his thigh a squeeze.

Chapter 10

They pulled up to the studio. Ruki was right, it just looked like an old warehouse from the outside. They walked up a flight of stairs, the place was dusty, and smelled musty. He opened up a set of wood doors and they walked into this huge room. It was incredible. There were tall mirrors from the floor to the ceiling. There was some amazing polished wood flooring throughout the studio. The tall windows let a lot of light in. In one part of the studio their equipment was set up, in the center was the sound equipment and a sound proof studio where they recorded everything. On the other side was a huge dance studio set up. Ruki said they used it for a few videos and for auditions. He introduced her to the guys, which she met last night, except for Reita. When Reita looked at her he shouted out that she was Alexis the Tori model. The guys laughed. It would be like him to know such things. Reita said he was her biggest fan and wanted an autograph and maybe a kiss. As he shot a sinister smile towards Ruki. She blushed, she was flattered by Reita. Ruki took her by the hand and told her to have a seat on the couch. Then he asked if she would like something to drink? Lexis said she was fine, then he kissed her. Reita almost fainted. Oh the war is on now brother Ruki, Reita thought to himself. You can't keep Lexis…she should be my girl.

The guys started playing, Lexis had no idea how loud it would be. At first she thought she would go deaf, but then she got into the music. She was smiling and moving in her seat to the rhythm. It was her very own private show. She was amazed at how much energy went into playing their instruments and how much stamina they had. It did not look easy at all. And it was so cool to see how all these different sounds came together to make such beautiful music. Ruki had an amazing voice. He had a lot of passion when he sang. And Kai, wow, she was surprised his arms did not fall off from beating on those drums like that. She never realized everything that went into creating music. Ruki was singing a ballad to her, it was called Namatatukai ame to zaratsuita jounetsu, and he came up to the couch and just devoted his attention to her. She was embarrassed and looked away a few times. This was so new to her. She never had a boyfriend, never had all this attention, so she did not know how to behave properly. Two hours had passed in no time at all. The guys were worn out but happy they had a guest. As the guys were putting their instruments away Ruki told them about his deal with Lexis. The guys were hounding her on when she was going to work next. They had no problem sitting and watching beautiful women pose for photos. And the idea of being included in some shots with these beautiful models sounded like a dream come true, especially for Reita.

Ruki said he was leaving first with Lexis, they were going to grab a bite to eat. They guys all thanked her for coming by and said how nice it was to meet her. On the way out, Reita walked along side Lexis like a puppy. Lexis could not help but smile. She turned to Reita and surprised him with a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being a supportive fan of mine." She said sweetly. He blushed and he got this stupid smile plastered across his face. Ruki had to laugh. Then Ruki put his arm around her to show Reita that Lexis was his woman and they left. Reita told the guys that he fell in love with Lexis. They all started laughing. "Ya, sure, and you will fall in love with the next woman you meet, and then with the next woman you see tonight. You are one crazy guy." Joked Uru. Aoi chimed in about how hot she looked this morning just wearing Ruki's tee shirt and a pair of sexy lace underwear. They laughed and said that he was a lucky man to see such a sight. The guys said that she is beautiful woman and that Ruki lucked out with her. Reita was jealous. "Hey don't talk about Alexis like that. She is a beautiful woman who should be admired, not lusted over." Said Reita. The guys just laughed harder.

"I can't believe you hugged Reita and gave him that innocent kiss." Said Ruki. "What? Are you mad at me?" she asked surprised. "No babe. I was just surprised that's all. He was so thrilled." Ruki joked. "I was just flattered that he knew me and said he was a fan. I don't get that very often. I just have creepy guys gawking at me and wanting my autograph or pawing at me wanting me to take a photo with them. It gets pretty scary sometimes." she admitted. "Babe, I know you did not mean anything by that, I am sorry if I sounded like an asshole. I just don't want him to get the wrong idea is all?" Ruki said honestly. "I would never take it any further than that Ruki. I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She said shyly. He pulled her into a kiss at the bottom of the stairwell. She welcomed his luscious lips on hers and the tenderness of his embrace. "Mine?" he asked. "Yours completely." She replied. Ruki seemed satisfied with that answer and he opened the door for her and they walked to his car. "So . . . what would you like for lunch?" he asked. "It does not matter to me. I will have whatever you are having. I just want to spend time with you." She said playfully as she bit her bottom lip. "Oh girl, don't bite your lip like that, it just turns me on. I could have you for lunch." He joked. She blushed. "Okay I know a nice place where we could have a good lunch and spend some quality time together. Come on babe hop in the car." He said. He opened her door for her, closed it, then they drove off. They went to a nice restaurant by the ocean. It was elegant, yet casual. The menu had almost anything your heart could desire. And the scenery was fabulous with huge windows that overlooked the crashing waves of the ocean.

They were seated by a window table. The hostess gave them a menu, then asked for their drink order. Ruki went with some Brandy and a glass of ice water. Lexis said she would have a Long Island Iced Tea and a glass of ice water. The hostess left the table to get their drinks and give them time to look at the menu. Ruki said he was going to have the flounder dinner. Lexis said she was going to have the grilled chicken dinner. The hostess was entranced by Ruki. She could not take her eyes off of him. She took their order then smiled as she left the table. "Wow, you sure have a big fan base." Lexis joked. "What?" Ruki said taken by surprise. "Didn't you notice that waitress checking you out?" Lexis joked. "No. You're kidding right?" said Ruki embarrassed. "No. Seriously. She could not take her eyes off of you. Every time you said something she smiled. I bet if you ask for another ice water she will run to get it for you." Joked Lexis. "Get out of here. No way." Kidded Ruki. Then he looked around and noticed all these women looking at him and giggling. "Oh miss, can you get him another ice water please?" Lexis asked the hostess. Within seconds she was right there handing him a glass of ice water and taking the other off the table. Ruki thanked her and her face got beet red. "See. Every eye is on you. What a popular boyfriend I have." She said seductively. "I guess so. I am always finding myself crowded by women. But yes, you should be honored that you have such a hot boyfriend." He snarled playfully. Their food arrived. The food was great, the atmosphere was fun, and the women were starting to pack the place. Lexis could not help but laugh. After lunch Ruki had a long line of women who wanted autographs. He graciously signed napkins and other things until he finally had enough. "Thank you for your love and support, but I am on a date right now, and I would like to devote my time to this beautiful woman. I hope everyone has a nice day." Ruki said as he took my hand and made our way to the door. Once outside we started to laugh. "I am sorry about that." He apologized. "What are you sorry about? Your fans? I think it is awesome. Remember, if it weren't for them you would be out of a job." She said. Just then a car of guys in a convertible drove past whistling at Lexis. A man and his young daughter were walking into the restaurant noticed Lexis and came up to her asking for her autograph. The young girl asked for a photo with her. Lexis took a photo with the young girl and kindly signed an autograph. It made her day.

Chapter 11

Ruki then grabbed her by the waist and walked with her to his car. "Where are we off to now?" he asked. "I don't care. Where do you want to go?" she asked. "I am getting tired. How about if we go back home and watch some movies?" he said. She smiled. "Sure sounds good to me." On the way home Lexis was staring out the window, just watching the cars whizzing by. She was surprised he said the word home. "Penny for your thoughts?" he joked. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about what you said. How you asked if I wanted to go home." She replied carefully. "I did say that didn't I? Well, since we are a couple I consider my place to be ours. So naturally I want it to be your home too." He explained. She smiled. "You really are amazing." She said softly. Thank you for making me feel special.

He pulled into his garage and they got out of the car and walked into the house. They made themselves comfortable on the couch. Her arm snaked around Ruki curling up next to him. He clicked on the remote and went to find something on tv. They put it on some mystery channel. It was not long after they turned on the tv that Ruki was kissing Lexis again. He explored her body with his nimble fingers while they were engrossed in kissing. They watched a drama. Lexis was pretty tired, she started to yawn and rested her head on Ruki's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and got comfortable. Just sitting on the couch like that was great. I was nice to have someone there besides him. He looked over to her angelic face and thought how wonderful it is to have this incredibly sexy woman by his side. Lexis was sleeping in an uncomfortable fashion. "Hey babe, wake up. Hello, Lexis, honey?" Ruki was gently shaking her out of her slumber. "Yeah babe, what's up?" She opened one eye slowly, then mumbled something else. "Hey come on beautiful, let's get you to bed," Ruki said as he lifted her off his couch and gently placed Lexis on his bed. She released her arms and flopped onto the bed, totally exhausted. She mumbled something but Ruki did not hear it. He was about to ask what did she say, but she was already snoring. He covered her up with his blanket and went back to the living room. He was going to watch another movie so he did not disturb her and figure out what they would have for dinner.

Chapter 12

A knock came to the door. Ruki answered it. It was Aoi, three really cute girls, Kai, and Reita. "What's going on guys? Why is everyone here?" asked Ruki. "Ruki, today is game night, or did you forget? We have game night every week." Joked Kai. Ruki totally forgot. His house was the biggest, so therefore, everyone gathered there. He had no other choice but to let everyone in, and much to his surprise Raine was with them. Raine was Ruki's ex-girlfriend. Kai showed the girls where to sit, Aoi got some snacks together for everyone, and Reita was just sulking. The girls must have been a little too loud, they woke Lexis up. The girls wanted to play spin the bottle. Aoi and Kai were down with that choice. Reita was acting like a little bitch and Ruki said he did not want to participate. Lexis came out of the bedroom and said that she would like to play the game if she was allowed to join them. Reita cheered up right away when he saw her. "You can play, we don't have a set group or anything." Said Reita excitedly. Ruki was not happy but he could not say anything. He did not want to come off as an asshole. Plus Raine was there and he was even unhappy about that. How could Aoi bring that slutty bitch over to his place? Especially after what she did to him?

Everyone sat on the floor. Reita said he would spin first and the game was you had to kiss the person the bottle lands on, even if it is the same sex. Everyone agreed. The girls did not care, they liked kissing each other anyhow. Reita spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel. She got so excited that she did not wait for Reita to make his way over to her, she lunged at him from across the game set up and planted a big kiss on his lips. Reita was visibly disappointed but he did his best to be a good sport. Now it was Rachel's turn. She secretly had a major crush on Ruki. She tried to make the bottle land on Ruki but it faced Kai. She was not complaining. Kai was hot and sexy too. He got up like the gentleman he is and walked over to where she was sitting. He held his hand out to her and helped her up. Then he pulled her into his arms and gave her a sweet kiss and hug. She had this smile that seemed plastered to her face after Kai kissed her. Now it was Kai's turn. He gave it a good spin and finally after a few minutes of intense spinning it landed on Aoi. He went up to Aoi and gave him a peck on the lips to keep up with the rules of the game. Aoi spun, he got Rachel. Rachel got Kai, Kai got Ella. Ella got Raine, Raine got Ruki…this is where the game got interesting. Raine walked up to Ruki and gave him a deep, very passionate kiss. Everyone just watched. Lexis did not seem to care. Whatever, who was she to say something, but she did notice something did change. Raine spun the bottle it landed on Reita. Reita gave her a peck on the cheek then he spun. Out of sheer luck, it landed on Lexis. Ruki jumped up, Raine pulled him back, but so did Reita. He made his way over to Lexis. He sat on the floor facing her. He glanced at Ruki, who was sitting across from him visibly pissed off. "Ruki dear, do you still have my clothes in the closet? I really want to change into something more comfortable." Asked Raine.

Lexis was still in shock over Raine and Ruki's kiss and now she had to hear this crap about her getting changed into clothes left behind. Reita leaned in so no one could hear him. "Lexis, I am sorry I have to be the one to say this, but Raine was Ruki's girl." She had already had her suspicions but this nailed it. She did not want to ruin the game so she played along the best she could. Reita embraced her as he kissed her sweetly, almost erotically. Ruki was fuming at this point. He jumped up but Raine grabbed his hand once again. "Oh no lover boy, leave Reita alone. He finally found the girl of his dream. Leave him alone." Said Raine. Ruki angrily said the game was over. Aoi did not care, he and Rachel had already paired up. Kai and Ella seemed to be hitting it off. Lexis did not want to see Ruki at this point, besides he still had Raine next to him. She needed to leave. Reita said, "Oi, Lexis and I are leaving first. Thanks for the amazing game all." Lexis went into Ruki's bathroom, gathered her stuff and then thanked everyone for a nice night. Again, Raine held Ruki back from going after her. "Why the fuck are you holding me back Raine? I have nothing to do with you anymore, you know that. Take your damn hands off of me bitch." Said Ruki all upset and pacing. "You are not over me at all. You know that you still want me around. I can't let that little nobody take you away from me." Said Raine. "It is not your place to make my choices Raine. I am done with you. I have been done for a long time now. Where did the father of your baby go? Why are you even here?"

Outside, Reita told Lexis to get on his bike. "Reita, I have never been on a bike before. I don't even know how to get on. I am scared." She said quietly. He looked into her beautiful ice blue eyes and asked if she trusted him. "Yes I do trust you." Then he responded with, "I have you don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise. Come on, I promise, it will be fun. Just put your leg over the side and get on. But you need to hold on to me tight so you don't fall off. Okay." He told her seriously. She got on the back of his bike and grabbed a hold of him. In fact she held on to him for dear life. He took off and she let out a scream, as he drove she got the hang of it and then she started to love it. The air blowing in her hair, holding onto Reita, going fast. It was so much fun. She buried her face into his back and held him even tighter. Reita really enjoyed having her arms wrapped around him so tightly. It gave him this warm feeling inside. Lexis really enjoyed holding on to Reita. He was the bad boy type and she hated to admit it, but he was turning her on. He drove to the ocean and shut his bike off. "Why are we here?" she asked him. "I just did not want to take you home just yet. Unless you want me too? Otherwise, could we just hang here for a little while?" he asked sweetly. "Oh this is great. I don't have to be anywhere really." She answered back with a smile.

Chapter13

He opened his saddle bag and pulled out a small blanket for them to sit on. He put it down and she jumped on to hold it from flying away in the light breeze. "I am sorry you had to experience that." He started to say. "What do you mean?" she asked as if she did not know what he meant. "Raine. Raine was Ruki's girlfriend for years. She lived with him. It was not a typical relationship. They were more like bed buddies." He said then stopped. "You don't have to worry about my feelings. I got a vibe when she kissed him that they were more than just friends. Then she asked if her clothes were still there. She was clearly sending me a message. I got it loud and clear." She said honestly. "Yeah, Aoi and Raine are really close friends, so he told her about you. She was not too happy about that." He said. "I can imagine. Ruki got mad at me for giving you a kiss and hug at practice. He said I was feeding into your fantasies. Then he told me not to do that anymore." She told him. "Ruki is just a jealous shortie." Reita said loudly then he laughed. "Hey, relax, it is okay. I am a big girl. I don't listen to people telling me what I can or should not do. I can make my own mind up. But I did see Ruki was not happy with anything Raine was doing. I even seen him stand up when the bottle landed on me and you had to kiss me. I know he cares about me Reita. But I don't want him to have to choose between me and Raine. How is that fair to him? He only just met me. He had a relationship with her." She said as she put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand and then he looked at her face and smiled. "Rei-san?" she said as he looked into her eyes surprised by what she just called him. "Yes?" he replied. "Thank you for getting me out of there. I appreciate it. I knew what you were doing. You did awesome. And the bike ride went awesome, I felt like a bad girl with my bad boy on his toy." She said and laughed. "I just did not want you to sit there and be humiliated. I like you way too much." He confessed. She just smiled. Ruki called her phone. Reita saw his number and was wondering what she was going to do about it. "Rei-san?" she asked again. "Yes?" he replied again. "Can you answer it? You can say whatever you want. I don't care anymore. I just don't know what I can say to him. I don't want to get in Raine's way." She said sadly. He slipped the phone from her hand and answered it. "Moshi, moshi?" answered Reita. She heard Ruki taking in Japanese. Reita started to talk in Japanese and he started to raise his voice. Finally she just could not stand Reita getting so upset, she took the phone from his hand. "Ruki? What do you want to say to me? I would appreciate it if you did not upset Rei-san. I don't know why you want to bother with me when you have that beautiful woman Raine by your side. You should have said that you have someone you see on a regular basis. I would had been cool with that. I mean seriously, we barely know one another. And I did not need her to point out that she wears your clothes and what not. I just don't need the drama in my life. Don't get me wrong, I love you Ruki-san, but I can't be in love with you. I can't share the one I love with anyone, I am a one man woman." Said Lexis.

Ruki could feel her slipping away from him and he wanted to try and save what they had just started. "We used to see each other, I am not going to lie about that. At one time, I had very strong feelings for her, but it was never love. It was nothing like I have with you. I do no care for her anymore, I have not seen her in months. Don't feed into her bullshit Lexis. I love you and only you. I have a closet of women's clothes for my stage persona. They are not her things. She did like to wear them when she stayed over. I guess most women find my things fascinating. And she has a child by another man Lexis, why would I want that responsibility?" He said still upset. "Stop explaining. I don't want to hear it. I think it is best if I stay away, maybe I won't come around too much, I don't want to upset Raine. And you better leave Rei-san alone. He at least did not lie to me. He has been wonderful, he understood my feelings without having to explain them. He knew that it was not a good place for me to be. Ruki, when you can make up your mind on what is important to you and what is worth saving, then maybe we can talk." She said sincerely, then started to cry. Reita grabbed the phone from her hand and told Ruki to leave her alone tonight, she did not have to be this upset, not over someone as stupid and ignorant as Raine, and he hung up. Ruki was in shock. Raine sat down next to Ruki and pulled him close to her. Come on Ruki relax. "Raine why did you do this to me?" he asked, he was visibly shaken. "You are mine. Mine only. I will get rid of any woman who invades my space. No girl will ever be good enough for you Ruki." "Yeah, but you cheated on me, dumped me, you have some other man's child, so how does that make you my girl? You did not care about me. You just cared about using me because I was famous so you can be a name whore. I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I don't love you, I don't want you around me. I don't like you Raine. I want Lexis. She is the only one for me." Ruki yelled at the top of his lungs. "Lexis is with Reita now, so get over it you baka. I think they look better together. Why don't you leave them alone?" said Raine. "No, I refuse to leave Lexis with Reita. I don't want her to be with him. Why don't you just date Aoi. You guys have been friends since we broke up. Tell me is the child his? Seriously, why the big play for me? Did Aoi get sick of your shit too? Lexis, she belongs with me and only me." Said Ruki. Ruki grabbed his phone again, he had to call and talk to Lexis.

Chapter 14

Raine tried to wrestle the phone from Ruki. Uru came back in and found them on the floor. Uru never liked Raine so he pushed her off Ruki. Ruki asked Uru to call Lexis. Uru said he would right away. Then he grabbed Raine and took her out of Ruki's house. He told her never to come back again, Uru pushed her into the street and called her a bitch, then he told her that she was not welcomed anymore. Uru grabbed his phone and called Reita after Raine left. Reita answered right away. Uru said that Ruki and Raine got into a huge fight and they were battling it out on the floor before he came in. He told Reita to tell Lexis that Ruki was really missing him. He is so sad he doesn't want to leave the house, even Koron is having a fit that Lexis is gone. Reita, you know you can't keep her. She was not yours to begin with. You need to do the right thing here my friend. I know it sucks, but you know that she belongs with Ruki. Especially since he took her virginity. You know girls never forget their first boyfriend. Can you live being second best? I know I couldn't. You can find anyone, why Lexis? What fascinates you?" asked Uru honestly. Reita looked over to his side just watching Lexis cry and stare at the crashing waves. Reita's heart was breaking. He did not know that she had lost her virginity to Ruki. Uru was right, a girl will never forget her first. He could not help but try to get her and Ruki back together. Raine destroyed him. When Ruki found out that she had cheated, got pregnant, and then left him. It broke him. He stopped smiling, he stopped sleeping, and he just threw himself into his work. That was all he had left besides Koron. Reita hung up the phone then he softly asked if they could talk. Lexis looked at Reita and knew that he had something serious to say. "Yes Rei-san, what is the matter? What happened?" she asked innocently. Her big blue eyes just gazing into his brown eyes. "Do you hate Ruki?" he asked. "No. Why would I hate him? I love him. I know I can't be with him, but I do love him. Why what's wrong Reita?" She asked with a confused look on her face. He just looked out at the water and played with the sand with his hand. "Oh my, Rei-san, did you think that I would. . ." he cut her off. "I doesn't not matter, don't worry about anything. From what I hear, Ruki is having a rough time without you." She looked into Reita's beautiful chestnut brown eyes and kissed him on the lips. "What I was going to say was that I was very flattered that you care about me so much. I can easily fall in love with you. And she brushed her lips across his once more.

Chapter 15

"Please stop Lexis. I can't do this. I mean I really, really want to, but you are not my girl. You are Ruki's angel. He needs you now more than ever. He is back to his old destructive ways. I can't let him get back into that funk. He really needs you. He needs you more than I do my love. Trust me, you are the woman of my dreams. I have liked you since your debut back in 2004. You're perfect. And yes, I can love you, but Ruki is in love with you. Just as you are in love with him. I know I would never be able to live up to what you expect of a boyfriend." Said 'Reita. "Oh my you have the wrong idea Rei-san. Yes, I could easily fall in love with you. Seriously, you are sexy, handsome, you have this edge to you, but still can maintain a sweet innocent side. You are an amazing man. I care about you deeply. I am sure you could protect me and keep me safe. But you are right, I am and always will be Ruki's girl. I can't stop loving him just because of Raine. And I am still so new to all these feelings and I am very attracted to Ruki, he makes my heart race and my body tingles every time I see him." She said sincerely and not trying to hurt Reita's feelings.

Now Reita's mind was bouncing around the idea of what should he do? This was Alexis, she was his dream woman. Ruki had messed up and made her feel less than beautiful. He could easily change her mind and step into Ruki's spot and treat her like a queen. He did not have any baggage of psycho ex-girlfriends he was carrying around. He cut all ties with his ex's so he would never have to worry about someone from his past coming to bug him if and when he finds his Mrs. Right. How would Uru take it? He was trying to help Ruki, but here I was trying to keep her all to himself being very selfish. Maybe she would hate him if she found out that Ruki wanted to see if they could work things out and he didn't tell her. He would not be able to live with himself if that happened. She would hate him for sure then.

They heard someone coming up from behind them, "Oi!" They turn and saw Ruki making his way across the sand in his biker boots. "Hey Reita, thanks for telling Lexis that I was a mess without her. I was not sure you would do it because I know how much you like her." And Ruki gave Reita a brotherly hug. Lexis stood up and gave him a tight hug and tears started to spill out of her eyes. "Ruki I love you so much. I don't care about Raine…" Ruki cut her off with a kiss. Reita saw this and he got the answer he was searching for, Lexis could never be his. "Hey shortie how did you know where I was? Do you have a GPS on me?" joked Reita. "Hey man stop calling me shortie. And I knew where you like to go when you want to blow off some steam or just get rid of some stress. Thanks for being a real friend Reita." Said Ruki. "Hey did you bring your bike or did you bring your car?" asked Reita. "Car, why?" asked Ruki. "You will need to take Lexis home, I am leaving now, and you guys have some things to clear up. Okay?" said Reita. Ruki nodded his head.

Reita turned to start walking back to his bike when he heard someone running up behind him, then he felt arms wrapping around his body. "Rei-san?" Lexis asked softly. "Yes Lexis?" he replied with a smile on his face. Lexis was hugging Reita from behind so she did not see his smile. "Rei-san, thank you for everything you did for me today. I also wanted to smell your leather jacket so I can remember the bike ride we took. I want to remember my arms holding on to you tightly so I would not fall off, and the smell of your hair. I never want to forget this day, you saved me." She said softly into his leather. He touched her hand that was wrapped around him and told her that he was available anytime she needed him. But right now she needed to get back to Ruki. Reita turned to wave bye to Ruki and then he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. He turned and walked away.

Chapter 16

Lexis made her way back to Ruki whom was waiting on the blanket. She sat down and turned to him smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Ruki asked. "I am happy to see you. Why are you not happy to see me?" she asked. "Are you kidding me, I could not wait to see you." "So it really is over between you and Raine?" she asked to get verification. "Yes, what else would you want me to say to make you believe me? Do you want me to buy you an engagement ring to make you believe that I am only in love with you?" Ruki asked. "No that is fine, I believe you. I just did not want to get in the way of…" Ruki cut her off with a much needed, obsessive kiss. He pulled her into his lap and just kissed her with every emotion he was feeling. He did not want to let her go. He almost lost her, he had to reassure her that she was the only one for him. Finally, they separated to get some air, he looked down at Lexis, and she asked him what was wrong? "Nothing is wrong. I am just so happy we are together." He said tenderly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was embarrassed so she bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. "Lexis, you are the only one I love. There was nothing but sex between me and Raine and that was pure agony. Sure maybe that sounds good to some other guy, but for me it was boring, mechanical, I hated the way it made me feel, and I felt used. It was nothing like what I feel when I am with you. You, I love. I would do anything for you. I would never want anything bad to happen to you. When we were together, it was like the first time for me too. It was the first time I actually felt loved and not just going through the motions. That's all I wanted to say. You really are the one I cherish and love." He said so sincerely. "I had to leave the house because that Raine was laying it on too thick. I did not want to step on her toes or come off as some jealous girlfriend. Reita explained what was going on, so that is when I decided we needed to leave. Reita is certainly your best buddy, he was really concerned about you. I just felt we just met and here you had this long relationship with her, I did not want to come between that. But it did not stop the feelings I have for you. I still love you. I think Reita was surprised when I said that to him. So do I have a chance with you?" she asked seriously. "Are you crazy, you own me? I am yours as long as you want me. Just because some chick from my past comes along does not mean I will toss you away like yesterday's trash. You are the only girl I love. I am serious. No other woman can ever compare to you." He leaned his head down and stared into her beautiful ice blue eyes and said that he loved only her, she was the only one for him. Tears rolled down her face. No one ever sad that to her and meant it. "Hey beautiful, don't cry. And I was serious, if I need to make it official to make you feel better, say the word and we will go and get our rings. " He lifted her to his chest and would not let go. She reached up and held him so close to her. She moved her body to where she was now sitting in his lap. He started to kiss her neck and moved slowly to her collar bone. She kissed his neck and jaw line. She was caught up in the moment, she took her hand and raised his face to hers and they started kissing zealously. His hands started to explore her body frantically, she just held him she did not want to break their connection. The song YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE OUR CLOTHES OFF TO HAVE A GOOD TIME started to play. It was Lexis's phone ringing. Ruki started to laugh at her choice of ring tones. She smiled and said, "What it is true, I don't always have to take my clothes off to have a good time, like now? My clothes stay on, well except for work and you." She said with a giggle. She checked her messages, it was Trixy. She texted that she needed to get back because they had a job to do. "What's up babe?" asked Ruki. "I have to go, I have a job set. Sorry babe." She replied. "Ok, let's go." He helped her up then picked up the blanket and dusted the sand off of it. On the way to the car he folded it. He opened the door for her then closed it, he went and placed the blanket into his truck, and then he got in the car. She leaned over and he met her half way, they kissed again. He hit his GPS and drove her back home.

He asked if he could come to her set and watch her work. She smiled and said that she hoped he would come and watch. When she gets home and knows where and when she said she would text him the information. But her offer still extended to the guys, it would be fun to have a Gazette/Tori magazine spread. Ruki said he was pissed at Aoi. "Then you pick who gets to meet some Tori models. I already know Uru will be there, Trixy said they were dating." Ruki smirked at that union. "Okay, then I will ask Kai and Reita." Said Ruki. They just talked about random things as he drove her home, she was looking at the landscape as he drove, and they both laughed and giggled about the dumbest stuff. It made the drive go by quickly.

He pulled up in front of her apartment, he put the car in park. She leaned over and kissed him eagerly. She did not want to get out of the car. "Come on babe you need to get inside and get the information so you can let me know." He said but they got the shock of their lives when Trixy jumped into the back seat of the car. Ruki and Lexis bumped heads and then looked at Trixy. "What the hell did you do that for?" asked Lexis rubbing her head. "It's my two favorite people, I wanted to say hi to Ruki. Ok, listen the photo shoot is at the Hilton hotel, it is a closed set but I mentioned that we know the band The Gazette, so ROYBOY said it would be awesome to incorporate the guys into the photos if they wanted to be included. But they could also sit and watch. It will be shot at 4am and will last a good 6 hours with all the costume changes and make up. Ruki thanked Trixy for the information. He said he would not miss it. Trixy said that if he wanted he could spend the night with them then he could follow them to the hotel in the morning. She said Uru is upstairs. Ruki had to smile. "How would he not be here, I am surprised Reita is not here." Ruki joked. "Oh, Uru called him and told him but I "guess he is waiting to talk to Ruki." Said Trixy. "Well, Ruki, I am going to get inside and find out what is going on, I hope you decide to spend the night with me. It is the third floor, just come on up." And she kissed his cheek. Ruki blushed, "Ok babe, let me call Reita then I will be right up." She kissed him again and left the car with Trixy. "I am so happy you are still dating Ruki." Said Trixy. "Why wouldn't I?" asked Lexis. "Well, Uru told me about Raine and Ruki and how you left with Reita."Said Trixy. "Yeah, that was just to get out of Raine's way. She was flaunting herself all over him in front of him and I saw that it was making him upset. Reita came up with the idea of leaving the party and going to the beach. I thought it was a great idea, I love the sound of the water, the birds, and the feel of sand between my fingers. It is a very relaxing place. Next thing I know Reita is getting calls from Ruki and Uru. I found it annoying at first. Then Uru spoke to Reita and told him that he kicked Raine out of Ruki's house when he found them fighting on the floor. She was just a stupid bitch who was super jealous of me. Then Ruki knew where Reita liked to hang out so he came to my rescue. And he salvaged his friendship with Reita. It was nice to see that Ruki was not mad at Reita." "I heard Reita has a big heart and he really likes you. Seriously, he is one of your biggest fans. I had to giggle when I saw it on your twitter account. I also heard he was super-hot, how could you not want him?" asked Trixy. "I love Ruki. Plain and simple. I am not going to leave one guy because of some old relationship, and he denies that it is still going strong. It is only in her imagination. Now I am mad because she had wrestled Ruki down to the floor, knowing what a sweetheart he is, how could she think he would hit her? She just makes me so mad." Said Lexis.

Chapter 17

"I am okay babe. I don't hit women, glad you know that about me. And I love you plain and simple as that." Ruki repeated behind Lexis. Trixy started to giggle. "OH URUHA where are you baby? Come on, you need to save me or Lexis is going to hurt me." Uruha came around the corner with food on a plate asking what she wanted. Trixy made a bee line for Uru and grabbed his arm. She held him tightly as they walked back into the kitchen. Uruha was a good looking man. From afar he very handsome, but up close he is very striking and those lips of his, wow, amazing. Then Lexis looked at Ruki's lips. Yummy, he is so luscious. I could kiss him all day and all night. "Well, what did Rei-san say?" asked Lexis. "He said he would go to the photo shoot, so he will meet Kai in the morning and show up." Said Ruki. "That is great news, glad to hear it. Now come with me…are you hungry?" Lexis asked with a devilish grin. "Not really, but I could go for something else." He smirked and winked at her. "Ahhh, the Lexis special. Okay, follow me." She led him through the living room and up the stairs into a loft. She made him sit on her bed. Her room was unusual for such a cultured woman. She had blood red walls, black and grey trim. A big bed in the center of the room with a canopy over it and dark cherry red fabric draping down on all four sides. She had blood red satin sheets with black roses embossed in them. She had a black rug, a black entertainment center, and just off to the right was her bathroom and walk in closet. The bathroom was pretty girly. It was a dark lavender color, white trim, ceramic tiles with flowers painted in every other square. The tub was huge and tucked into the corner. She had a nice two person shower with seats. Everything was in place. Her closet was dark grey and white with marble floors. It was amazing at how much stuff she had. It made his closet look boring and sad. She took off her top, just wearing her push up bra, and walked over to her door to lock it. Ruki's eyes got huge. What was she doing now? What does this little minx have in mind?

She walked up to Ruki and sat on his lap. "Tell me the first thing that decides to pop up babe." She smirked. "Oh I can tell you plenty about what is deciding to pop up, but can you handle it?" He winked and licked his lips erotically. "I think I can manage, I have before, I think I can do it again. Are you up for some skin to skin contact my love?" she joked. "I am up for anything you want to do with me, to me, or whatever." He said with a devilish grin. She could feel him getting hard as she sat on top of him. "My, my aren't we eager to get the party started?" She said as she moved her bottom back and forth to entice him. "Don't start anything you don't intend to finish my love," He joked with her. He then started to kiss her, she kissed him back and then let her hands wander his body. She started to undo his buttons on his crisp black shirt, then she tried to undo his silver tie, but he decided he would do that for her. As he slid it off his neck he took her hands and bound them in front of her with his tie. "Oh I see why you wanted to do the tie yourself. Well played." She said and went back to kissing him.

He unzipped her jeans and she stood up so he could pull them down for her. Soon they were discarded across the room with his black shirt. She still moved back and forth over his throbbing member and listened to him moan through his hot kisses he was draping all over her neck and collar bone. He lifted her up, she threw her arms around his neck as he stood up. He took one hand and swiftly undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles. She was surprised at his strength to hold her up as she straddled him. Her hands were bound so she could do nothing but wait for him to strip his clothes off. He pulled his underwear down and then sat back down on the bed. His semi-stiff member was bouncing with anticipation. He slipped his fingers into the waist band of her thong and played with it a bit. He was lifting it and moving it from side to side to see if she would get a sexual charge from this foreplay. Lexis was already ahead of the game, she was already wet and hoping for more sweet torture. Ruki laid back taking Lexis with him, she was now straddling on top of him with his member caressing her entrance. She raised up and shook her breasts in his face, slapping him ever so gently, and teasing the hell out of him. He slid up on the bed so they could lay down comfortably. She was on his lower abdomen while she was jingling her breasts in his face, he could feel her wetness and body heat. She was so aroused.

She slid her bound hands from over his head and then scooted down on the bed. She was facing his semi-stiff member. She took him in her hands and started to fondle him. She took her soft hands and moved them gracefully up and down his shaft making him squirm, groan, and pant. She then took him deep within her warm, magical mouth. He seemed to spring to attention instantly. This time, she noticed that his pre-cum tasted like bananas. It was not horrible at all. She was swirling her tongue around his head and then trailing it down his very hard shaft, then back up again. He was still moving and moaning with desire as she gave him an amazing blow job. Ruki discarded the silver tie and threw it across the bedroom.

He could not take any more of it, he wanted access to her entrance. He asked for a condom, but she did not have any. Then she asked him why he did not carry them on him. He said he never thought about meeting a woman and having mad sex outside of his bedroom. He then asked her when her last period was and she responded that it was over a week ago. He said that they still could be in the safe zone but he would rather not push it. She told him that it should be okay. He said that she could get pregnant and that would really put her on a new life path, he was not sure he would be able to handle the guilt of that choice. She was very disappointed. He told her that he was sorry but he was only looking out for her, and it is not like they won't be able to finish and then go buy some condoms for later on. She told him, "That is what I love about you. You think of everyone and the consequences." "Well, of course I do babe, I have to keep us safe. I know you're disappointed, I am sorry for that, but it is not like we don't have time later on. We don't have to rush into things. I know people who do the rhythm method but I have seen it not be a good method. So, can you wait until later?" he asked her sincerely. "Yes, I can wait. I have waited this long to find you, and to fall in love with you. I can wait a little longer." She said with the biggest smile. She then went back to sucking on his member. "Well, if I can't have sex, let me at least pleasure you." She said with a grin. Now he laid there with the biggest smile. She slid back down between his legs and took him back into her warm, inviting mouth enveloping his huge cock. She began to suck and pleasure him like never before. Within minutes he was already at his climax. He started to hold her head and pump in her mouth. He was about to pull out, but she grabbed his ass and kept him inside her mouth. What a surprised look he had on his face. She blinked her eyes and then closed them, she continued to twist her tongue around his head and down his shaft. She sucked him so hard it was hard for him not to cum in her delicate mouth. He started to get hard as his body was preparing for his orgasm. He could not help but squirm and moan, finally he blasted her mouth with a load of hot, creamy banana tasting cum. She nearly gagged. She had no idea of the force or the amount that would come out. She pulled away with his cum dripping from the corner of her mouth, she got up and went into her bathroom. She spit his cum into the sink then rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, that was amazing. You did not have to do that babe. I could have easily pulled out and shoot on your chest, or any other part of your body. I had no idea you would do that." He said almost guilty. After a second rinse, "I wanted to surprise you. I know many women have pleasured you, I just don't want to seem lame. I don't want you to get bored with me. I saw how Raine kissed you. She really gave you an erotic kiss." Lexis said with her eyes focused on the mirror in front of her. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to compare yourself with anyone else? You are the one I am madly in love with. You are doing more than those women could ever do. In fact, you can do worse than them and still be better. Don't you see I only want you. I enjoy what we do tremendously. You don't understand how turned on I am when I am with you. That has never and I mean never happened before. So please honey, just be yourself, don't try to be someone one you're not. I don't need anyone but you. If I wanted Raine, I would not be here with you. You saw for yourself that she wants me. You also see where I am at? That should tell you something. I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with because that would not be what I am about. I love you Lexis, just the way you are." He kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. She turned and pulled him into a tight embrace. She feathered kisses all over his mouth, neck, and even nipped at his adams apple. He put his hands on her ass and just kept her close to him. A knock came to the door it was Uruha looking for Ruki.

He went and wrapped a towel around his waist. She slipped on a robe and crawled into bed and covered up. Ruki opened the door and Uru came in and closed the door. Ruki had to laugh. Lexis sat up with the covers up to her neck. "Oi what is going on?" Ruki asked. "That Trixy is going to drain my life, seriously. She has not stopped trying to have sex with me. I need a break to rest up and recover. She is just nuts, she won't let me catch a break. Ruki save me." Then Uru looked at Ruki in a towel and Lexis was in bed. "Oh shit man, why did you answer the door. I did not mean to bug you two. Man I feel like an asshole." Said Uru with deep disappointment. "You're fine Uruha. Come on, sit on the bed, watch tv with me and Ruki. Trixy won't bug you in here. You did not disturb us I promise." She said with her sweet, seductive voice. Ruki slid into bed next to Lexis. Come on Uru, sit next to me. We can watch a drama or something." Said Ruki. "Hell I am living a drama." Said Uru and all three laughed hard. Before jumping on the bed, Uru locked her door to make sure Trixy wouldn't get inside.

Ruki was talking to Uru in Japanese asking him if he had any extra condoms. He did not bring any with him and with Lexis being a virgin, she does not keep a stash in her room. Uru joked that he should go raid Trixy's room, she had all sizes, flavors, and colors. That woman was hardcore, but Uru discretely gave Ruki about 5 condoms. Thank god it was the kind he used and his size. Ruki smiled and nodded a thank you. Ruki slid them under the pillow. They got comfortable and started to watch Beat Rock and Love. Lexis was the first to fall asleep. She curled up on Ruki's chest and was out, sleeping soundly. Uru asked him how things were going. Ruki said that things were going smoothly. He was so happy with her. He was so happy they met. Uru asked if he was interrupting them, but Ruki said that they just finished up. He even told Uru how she wanted to pleasure him like an expert because she was worried about him leaving her. Uruha was shocked that she would think that. He said how many guys find their perfect match and it just happens to be she is a beautiful model and a virgin? He told Ruki that he was so lucky. Ruki asked what was wrong with Trixy? He said she was too aggressive. He loved sex, but she was making him sore from screwing all the time. Ruki laughed loudly, making Lexis stir. He kissed her head and told her to go back to sleep. She let her hand slide down and stopped on his member. Uru turned red and giggled. She whispered, "Mine?" "Yours." He responded. She smiled, took a deep breath, and snuggled even more.

Ruki told Uru to get some sleep that they would most likely be taking photos with the girls so they had to look their best. Uru smiled and said sure he was tired anyhow. He closed his eyes as Ruki shut the tv and lights off with her remote. "Wow she had almost the same system you do, how crazy is that. You both think alike. What about Reita? Are you mad at him? Or even concerned?" Uruha asked. "No, I am not worried. He was a gentleman and he was really looking out for my best interest. I know he has feelings for her, but she told him that she could not stop loving me. So he would only be second best. So they decided to just be friends. He said he would look after her, and you know what, I think that is what I would want. I think he would take great care of her in case some other bitch from my past would come along to upset my princess." Uru understood, but he did not comment because he was falling asleep.

Ruki smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead and said, "Good night my princess. The world is yours if you want it. I will give you anything or everything you want. I love you so much, thank you for coming into my meaningless life. I was not sure what I wanted out of life. I gave up on love until I bumped into you. Now I can't help but be in love with you." She squirmed a little bit and kissed his chest. "I love you my hot, sexy, prince charming. I am glad you knocked me down, because I have been blown away ever since. You are my world. I will do whatever I can to please you and keep you satisfied." She whispered with her eyes closed moving her finger across the top of his towel. He was starting to get aroused. His cock sprang to life with just a touch from her finger. She slipped out of bed and went into her bathroom. She stood in the doorway seductively as if she was inviting him into her den of sin.

He snatched the condoms and followed her into the bathroom. They locked the door behind them. She started the shower to make some noise. Ruki grabbed her and spun her into a tilt then a warm embrace. As he did so his towel fell off making him feel awkward. Not to let him feel naked and exposed, she withdrew her satin belt and let her robe slip off her shoulders until she was nude and exposed as well. He opened his hand and magically produced some condoms. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Then this amazing smile found its way to her face. She fell to her knees and took him into her mouth. "Whoa baby, you already pleased me, it is my turn. I can't let you do all the work." He said sincerely. He picked her up and placed her on the vanity. She looked down to see he was fully erect and ready to go. The steam from the shower was filling the room making the mood a little more seductive. He asked if she wanted to put the condom on, but again she backed out. She heard the rip of the package and she was instantly wet. Oh what he does to her. He slowly, just teasing her, placed the condom on the head and deliberately took his sweet time to unravel the condom on his hard member. She was going insane with the anticipation of having him inside her, filling her, making her body convulse with orgasm after orgasm. He was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of her…fine he wants me to act up, then I will she thought to herself. She hopped off the sink and picked up her robe. Much to his dismay he was wondering what was going on. "Babe, where are you going?" he asked confused by her actions. "Well, if you want to be selfish and just tease me, I will just go back to bed." He caught her and picked her up again. He held her in his arms and then suddenly lowered her on his hard, erect member. She could only react, she had her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms holding on to his shoulders. He was bouncing her up and down on the shaft of his hard cock. She was loving it, taking every inch he offered her. She pulled in closer so she could bury his beautiful face between her perky breasts. She was getting loud from him thrusting himself so deep inside of her. She could hardly catch her breath. He felt fantastic. She buried her face into his neck and was panting and yelling out his name. Then she lightly tantalized his neck with gentle nips from her teeth, and sucking on his neck by the collar bone. He had been muffling his moans so he did not wake anyone. "Shhhh babe, we might wake Uru or worse Trixy." Joked Ruki. "I don't care." She said between pants of pleasure. He smiled and continued what he was doing. She got off of him noticing his arms were beginning to shake because he was lifting her so long. He spun her around and bent her over the garden tub in her bathroom. When she bent over and exposed her soft, pink lips to him, he could not help but tell her how sexy she looked and how he was going to take her from behind now. He played a little at her entrance before going in. She was getting antsy and telling him to stop teasing her so much. She started to wiggle and entice him with her entrance. He was being mischievous. She really loved this naughty side of Ruki. She could only imagine the bad boy Reita and his sexual appetite. "Come on Ruki-san, stop toying with me." It was in his carnal knowledge that when a woman begged it really means business so he could not keep her waiting any longer. He pierced her pink flesh and made her scream out loudly. He started to hammer her from behind. He filled her every fissure every open space she made available to him. He was so turned on, he was trying to make her rock back and forth with intensity. She had one awesome orgasm after another and she kept begging him to go harder, longer, and faster. He found her challenging and demanding, but he would not want her any other way. He never felt more alive before. It was his turn for release, he told her that he was going to release now, but she was already in the zone. Every thrush caused a moan and a hushed whimper. She was sighing with pleasure and panting for him to cum. He gratified all of her needs as well as his so with much delight and happiness he shot his load. He knew that it was in the condom but it still felt like it consumed her. They both shuddered together and sunk to the bathroom floor, he held on to her as she was still straddled across him, and kissed her tenderly. She just melted into his arms. He grabbed a few towels from behind his head on the stand and wrapped her up. He did not want her to be cold. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled the condom off of his flaccid member and tossed it into her bathroom garbage can. Uruha knocked at the door. "Oi, can I go to the bathroom you guys? Are you done?" he whispered through the door. Ruki and Lexis laughed and got off the floor. Ruki wrapped his body up with his towel and made sure Lexis's towel was on tight. Then Ruki opened the door to Uruha holding his hands over his cock kind of shifting from side to side. Lexis was the last one out and she winked at him. He just smiled.

Ruki pulled the duvet back and told her to get under the covers. He kissed her good night and told her to get some rest, she had to look fresh as a flower when she gets up at 3 to leave for the photo shoot. He had to talk to Uruha. She kissed him again and she slipped him her tongue, he could not resist, he gave into her devices. Uruha came out of the bathroom and caught them, Ruki stopped and Lexis started to smile. Ruki said something in Japanese and they both went into the bathroom and closed the door. Lexis did not mind. All the activity wore her out and within minutes she fell asleep.

Uruha asked Ruki what was on his mind. He said that Lexis was still on the fence with believing that he is committed to their relationship. He asked Uru if he would think less of him if he decided to make his relationship with Lexis permanent. "What do you mean?" he asked Ruki. "I want to buy a ring for her so she wouldn't have to worry about anything or another situation like Raine. Would you be mad at me?" asked Ruki. "Brother, if you think Lexis is the woman for you then by all means buy that ring and make her feel calm and relaxed. I think you are lucky to have such a beautiful and caring girlfriend." Uruha said with a huge grin and gave him a brotherly hug. When they went back into the bedroom Uruha noticed Lexis sleeping like an Angel. He did not want to disturb them any more than he already had so he told Ruki that he was going back to Trixy. It was only 10 at night, but the girls had a busy morning a head of them. Ruki shook Uruha's hand and then locked the door behind him. Ruki discarded his towel on the floor and climbed into bed with Lexis. He carefully snuggled close to her and soon he was asleep.

Chapter 18

Reita biked over to Kai's house after the beach. Kai and his new mistress did not seem to mind Reita hanging out. Kai was not the type of guy who would tell his buddy to leave so he could have alone time with his girl. Instead, Kai was a caring friend. He wanted Reita to decompress and just get whatever he needed to say off his chest. Monica, Kai's new woman, made the guest room up so Reita could spend the night. With Reita drinking they did not want him to drive and chance a horrible accident. After dinner Reita said that Aoi was just being a jag off. Why did he have to bring Raine into their lives again? And if Aoi had a hard on for Raine, why was he trying to push her off on Ruki? Reita was just pissed off. He had a few more beers then he went into the spare room where he took off his boots and just passed out on the bed. His mind was racing with thoughts of Lexis, then of Ruki having wild sex with Lexis. His mind was in a vicious battle, but sleep would eventually come over him like a thief in the night.

That night in bed with Monica Kai did open up and agree with Reita. Why would Aoi bring Raine around if he knew that Ruki was super hurt by what she did? He explained everything to Monica. She was flabbergasted at what she heard. And how could this ignorant woman think that after all she had done and put that poor man through why would he ever want her back? The child was not his, it was her horrible sin, and she had to live with her stupid mistake. Kai smiled and was happy that she agreed with him. "So Kai-san, do you think I am like that?" she asked humbly. "No dear, I don't. If I did, you would not be here next to me sharing these intimate feelings." He whispered into her neck as he kissed her. She just smiled and turned to him. "Baby, I don't know about you, but I could use some Kai time?" He had to laugh and they both started to mess around.

Aoi was pissed that Raine forced him into bring her over to Ruki's house. He was just yelling and slamming his fists into the wall. In fact, his temper was downright scary. Hiro was at a friend's house so he did not see Uncle Aoi get so pissed off. "Raine, I hate you for putting me in the middle of your bullshit. You know, you will never get Ruki back. No one wants you, go back to Hiro's father." Aoi demanded. "NO! He is not a good man, he is lazy, he does not want to work, and when he does he is selfish." She shouted back. "What the hell did you expect from your actions, did you think Ruki would have taken you back no questions? You are nothing but a cheap, easy whore. Isn't this you're fate? You made your bed and now you need to lie in it. You could have had the world at your feet, but you could not be patient, or faithful, you had to have a warm body next to you. You have lost any chance at a life as a girlfriend or wife of GazettE. No one wants you around." He said loud and clear. She was crying at this point and was hitting her fist into her head. Aoi did not stop her. He was not feeding into her stupid guilt trip. He had not done anything wrong. "So you think Ruki is in love with that American wench?" asked Raine. "Heck ya he is. I even find her very attractive. And she is just the nicest girl you could ever meet. You know I came by that night to make sure everyone was fine, but I found her up, dancing around the kitchen cooking. She even set a plate for me and she did not even know me. Ruki just might as well just marry her, before Reita or I snatch her away from him." Aoi laughed and joked. "What about Uruha and Kai?" she demanded an answer. "Uru is dating her best friend Trixy and Kai is in a relationship with a lady named Monica. They both agree that Lexis is the best thing to ever happen to him since you." Raine was beyond frustrated and pissed. "They guys are going to a fashion shoot with the Tori models and I can't fucking go because of you. They think I am a traitor so I was exempt from going. I have no damn ties to your stupid ass. Nor do I want anything to do with your nasty ass. You just disgust me you know that? Do me a favor, from today forward just stay the hell out of our lives? You are nothing but baggage that no one wants to carry around." He said with danger and evil in his voice. "Fine get the fuck out of my house then you worthless jag-off." She demanded. "Gladly you worthless bitch." And he stormed off to his car.

She slammed the door than sank to the floor crying her eyes out at how horrible her life had become since she decided that she would cheat and never get caught. Hiro's dad was a lazy, ugly, slob who only cared about food and a piece of ass. Nothing more. He did not even think Hiro was his kid, until they had the paternity test done. When he did find out that Hiro was his son he got pissed off. He was hoping she could milk the rock star for some money so they could live well off without having to work. Why did she have to be this way? She could have been married to Ruki by now and had a few kids with him, instead of her barely getting by on the low paying job, the kindness of strangers, and the government support. It was not fair this American girl comes into his life and sweeps him off of his feet.

It was after 4, the girls were already at Tori's photo-shoot. The guys were escorted to a seating area off to the side of the changing rooms. They were given complimentary champagne and finger sandwiches to eat. Reita and Kia showed up shortly after everyone else. They were escorted to the seating area. Mr. Myv came into the seating area to speak with the guys. He mentioned taking some photos with the girls, doing a magazine shoot, and then doing group photos. He wanted their thoughts on these ideas. Everyone seemed up to it. When they all agreed Mr. Myv sent them into hair and make-up as well. Mr. Myv pulled Reita aside and asked if he was still Alexis's fan. He proudly said yes. He said that he would be doing something special just for him to thank him for his loyalty. Reita smiled and agreed. The first shoots where of the girls clothed in these skimpy outfits parading down a cat walk. They all looked incredible. Ruki found the rest of the girls amazing too. He was surprised but nothing could take his eyes off of Lexis. She was his sparkling star. Now the guys were getting called into photos. Reita was first. They had him sitting on and old fashioned ebony and red chair, then they had Lexis come out, she was in a towel until she sat on Reita's lap. The staff pulled off the towel exposing a naked Lexis with only a crystal thong on with crystal pasties, stiletto heels of the same crystals. She was straddled across his one leg, arms extended on his strong shoulders, she was looking straight at Reita. He nearly fell off the seat. When he saw her naked body he got immediately hard. How could he not? The woman of his dreams, sitting naked on him, he could not speak. He was counting so it would distract him from the beautiful Lexis being naked sitting on him. Nothing worked. Lexis whispered in his ear, "Don't be so stiff." She joked. It relaxed him a bit. "I know you like me, I also like you, but we can't be distracted. Just relax Rei-san." She whispered. He swallowed hard and nodded his head. Ruki just sat in the seating area watching intently as to what was going on. It was hard to see his best friend with his girlfriend but it was all done in art and good taste. The photographer had Lexis turn and sit on Reitas lap, she had to be in a dip, his arm across her breasts so they were not showing and he had to look into her eyes. The last photo of Lexis and Reita was her kneeling on his thighs, sticking her butt out, with both hands wrapped around his neck in a seductive embrace. They were making the photos more and more sexy and about the thongs from Tori's. The photographer took 15 shots of different poses. Then the director called for Ruki and Bentley to come up for their photo shoot. Bentley was 5'9, bronze skin, blonde, wavy hair, green eyes, and skinny as a rail. She came out in a stunning thong made of emeralds, and emerald pasties, with emerald stiletto shoes. Ruki sat down and she sat on his lap like she was greeting Santa. He also could not contain his urges. Bentley was very attractive and very much into Ruki. He was semi hard under his tight black jeans. It did not help that she was whispering what she would love to do to him in private if she had the chance. He had on a stunning cowboy hat and nice sparkly shirt to match, with an embellished vest. Each photo was getting more and more erotic and suggestive.

Then the photographer asked Trixy to come out in a racy outfit and while doing different lewd splits and spicy tumbling Uruha and Kai where there spotting her. She looked like she had nothing on at all, but a shimmery thong and bra set. Her short hair was colored purple and spiked. She looked fabulous. Uruha was so surprised and very proud that Trixy was his woman. She was so stimulating. Soon all of them were gathered together. Lexis and Bentley in the middle front, Trixy middle second row, and the guys in the back with Reita and Ruki in the middle with Uru and Kai on the ends. The photo was amazing. It took every bit of four hours between outfit changes and make up for all of them. Ruki went up to Lexis and asked her if she was going to his house or back to the apartment. She never had to make such a choice so she was thrown off guard. "Can I go to your place?" she asked timidly. With a huge smile and a twirl, Ruki excitedly said, "Yes you can come to my place or should I say OUR place." I have my car, Kai brought it with Reita. Her smile just lit up the room. She gave him a kiss and told him that she was going to hurry up and change. Ruki went into the changing room and got out of the cowboy hat and vest they provided. He waited in the lobby of the hotel. A few fans noticed the GazettE in the lobby so they crowded the guys and tried to get them to sign things. One girl had Kai sign her breast. Kai was so embarrassed but he liked it. Uruha signed a ladies wrist, she said she would get his name as a tattoo. He thought that was pretty funny. Trixy got out of dressing room and ran up to Uruha. She jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately on the nape of his neck. She was marking her territory. A lot of the girls moved away from him. He had to laugh he knew what she was up too. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm and left the hotel. He told everyone he was leaving and that he would call them later.

Lexis and Bentley walked out together, the men started to crowd around them. They really enjoyed the photo shoot. They were a part of the VIP contest winners. The men won a contest in which they got to meet the girls and watch the photo shoot. Lexis and Bentley were taking photos and signing autographs. Reita noticed one guy was getting too close to Lexis. The guy tried to fondle Lexis, which set Reita off. He went and pushed the dude over and told him that if he did not keep his hands to himself that he was going to kick his ass. Ruki made sure the girls were away from the horny crowd of men and escorted them outside. Reita walked to Lexis and asked if she was okay. She smiled and said thanks to him she was and she gave him another innocent kiss on the cheek to thank him. Bentley kissed Ruki on the lips and told him that she was very thankful that he was around to help them out of a tight situation. Ruki tuned out when she kissed him, the only he could think of was Lexis. But his mind kept going back to their hushed conversation during the photo shoot. She kept telling him that she wanted him to chain her up and whip her, and then use some toys to heighten her pleasure, while she would do anything he asked of her. She was very suggestive and sultry. That was one sex freak.

Bentley had her driver pick her up, she thanked Ruki for being so kind to do a photo shoot with her. She walked up to him and gave him a long, deep kiss before getting into her private car. He nodded and then closed the door for her. Reita and Kai were getting ready to leave but Lexis had to thank him before he left. "You are always coming to my rescue. What would I do without you Rei-san? Thank you again for saving me from an awkward situation." And she gave him a tight hug. Reita was getting excited again because he could just picture her naked body now close to him. She was so sensual. She gave him a quick kiss. "You better go before shortie has a cow about you being close to me. You looked incredible today, you did a great job." "Thanks, I could not have done it without my biggest fan." And she punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah that is what I want to see, you hitting Reita, not hugging him" Ruki joked. Ruki walked up alongside Lexis and put his arm around her waist. He pulled her in for a kiss to let Reita know that she was his. Reita just smiled and said he had to get going that Kai was waiting for him. Ruki asked what he wanted to do tonight, if he was interested in going to a club. Reita said it was an idea he would ask Kai and see what he had to say. Ruki opened the door for Lexis and then closed the door after her. He liked driving around with Lexis. "So Bentley really likes you. She asked for you to do the photo shoot with her. She had been a fan of The GazettE for a long time so Mr. Myv agreed to let her use you. And since Reita had been my longtime fan the company chose him to pose with me." Lexis said to make conversation. "Yeah, Bentley is a pretty woman, but no one can compare to my princess. And I thought nothing of the kiss she gave me. I did not even give it a second thought. You're the only one I want to be kissing and getting close too. Hey babe are you hungry?" he asked changing subjects. "Yes, I could go for something to eat. My stomach is starting to make noises. Can we go to my friends place this time? It is HAWK on the WATERS EGDE." "Sure, I know where that is, how do you know the owners?" "They are friends of mine who helped me find a place here in Tokyo." She beamed with a huge smile. Within 30 minutes they were pulling up to the restaurant. Jordy was outside parking cars when he noticed Lexis. He ran around the car to let her out. He also gave her a huge hug. She was smiling and really happy to see him. Ruki got out and walked to the front of the car where Lexis was. "Ruki, this is Jordy. He is a very, very close friend of mine. Jordy, this is my boyfriend Ruki." She proudly announced. "YOU'RE RUKI FROM THE GAZETTE!" Jordy yelled excitedly. Ruki nodded and smiled. "Well Jordy, we are going to go inside, be careful with his precious. Okay." Lexis said in a hush. Once inside Lexis was met by another good friend. "Me Bella, you keep getting more and more beautiful. Congratulations on the magazine spread." Said David. Lexis just blush and she gave David a kiss on both cheeks. "You must be her much better half, hello, I am David. We go back a long way. Here let me find you both a private spot so you don't have many prying eyes." He said with a warmness in his voice. The place was very elegant, it was done up in crème and gold colours. The tables and chairs where Victorian and each table had a chandelier above it dimly lit. There was some classical music playing faintly as not to disrupt the mood of the environment. The wait staff wore gold and black and were perfect. David held the chair out for Lexis and then Ruki had a seat. "Gina will be your waitress, she will be with you shortly. Would you like something from the bar?" "I would like a fuzzy navel." Piped up Lexis. "Cognac on ice for me, thank you." Said Ruki. David left to get their drinks.

"So, babe, what do you think of HAWK?" asked Lexis. "It is very nice. Good choice. Everyone seems friendly." Said Ruki. David returned with their drinks and told them to enjoy their meal. Gina appeared out of nowhere. She was tall, sultry, and professional. "Good evening, I am Gina, your waitress for this evening. We have a few specials going on today if you're interested, otherwise I will just leave the menus with you to decide. I will be back momentarily." She said with a big smile. "Ms. Lynch you are beautiful as always. Mr. Ruki, congratulations on your decade celebration with the GazettE." She said before leaving the table. Ruki smiled, and that made Lexis feel even more relaxed. She could not help but stare at him across the table. He was so good looking. She could see everyone's eyes on him. It made her feel great to know that this attractive man was interested in her. "What's the matter babe?" he asked. "Oh, I was just admiring you. I can't believe someone like you would be remotely interested in me." she whispered. "Babe, I am the lucky one. Everyone can't take their eyes off of you. I almost feel like a body guard and not a boyfriend." He smiled. "No, I think they have their eyes on you my love. I am the jealous one." She said. Gina returned. "Have you decided on what you would like to have this evening?" Ruki ordered a steak medium well with rice medley and side salad. Lexis ordered the pot roast with mashed potatoes and green beans. "Very good choices I will be back with your order. Would you like me to refresh your drinks?" asked Gina. "Yes please." Said Lexis. Ruki said he was fine. Gina left to get Lexis's drink. "My, aren't we being a lush?" he joked. "Well I can stop if I am offending you." She said bluntly. "OH no don't, I was only kidding with you Babe." He said with a smile and wink. "Oh, sorry, I thought maybe I was getting you mad." "Babe, there is nothing you can do to make me mad." And he took her hands in his across the table. Her ice blue eyes just sparkled in the dim light of the chandelier. "Would you like to go out dancing after this? The guys want to meet up at a club." asked Ruki. "I will go but you have to promise me that you will stop fighting with Aoi. He did not do anything wrong. People can't help who they are friends with." She told him sweetly.

Ruki was not happy but he understood. Aoi was a brother and just because he had bad taste did not mean he had to be excluded from everything. He and Lexis had already established they were a couple and nothing or no one could come between them. Gina served their dinner and Lexis's drink. The meal went along great. Everything was excellent. They were stuffed and did not have room for dessert. They told Gina just to bring them the bill. David came up to the table and shook Ruki's hand and told him that in honor of Lexis visiting his establishment and bringing such a wonderful man with, the dinner and drinks were his treat. Lexis got up and gave David a tight squeeze. "Thank you David, I have missed you. You look wonderful as always. Are you sure I can't pay for the dinner?" "Bella your money is not good here. You were the best friend to me when I was in need. You always knew how to encourage me, so think of this as a thank you for everything." He kissed her softly on her cheek. Ruki shook his hand, but David took him into a hug and told him that as long as he is with Lexis, his money is not welcomed either. "Please do come by often and let me know how things are going for the both of you." Said David with a beaming smile. "Yes, of course, thank you so much. Dinner was delicious. Thank you Gina for everything." Said Lexis. Ruki pulled out 50.00 dollars and he gave it to Gina as a tip for all of her hard work. She bowed and thanked Ruki. Jordy brought Ruki's car around for them. He opened the door for Lexis. She gave him a huge hug and told him that she will be seeing him more often. Ruki gave him 20 dollars for taking the trouble of parking his car. Jordy shook Ruki's hand and told him to have a nice evening. Ruki turned up the radio and they were moving and singing all the way back to Ruki's place.

Chapter 19

"Damn I forgot some clothes if we are going to the club." Lexis said disappointed. "Don't worry, I can have Uru bring something from your place or you could go through my closet and find something that will fit you. But that is up to you." He said. "You would not mind if I raided your closet and found something outlandish and fresh to wear out tonight?" she asked. "No Babe, be my guest. He opened his closet and it was amazing. It was floor to ceiling clothes and shoes, accessories, and jewelry. It was huge like four rooms put together. She went inside and was going through some things. She was tickled that he was a visual kei artist. He had a lot of feminie clothes. She grabbed a sweet crystal beading strapless black dress that went with her Jimmy Choo's. She went into his bathroom and started the shower. Without hearing the door open he was right behind her. She felt his hands wrapping around her abdomen and he was kissing her shoulders and the nape of her neck. He trailed kisses down from her shoulders to her bottom, then he gave her a nip which made her jump. She looked so stunning naked. Ruki was already naked and joked about sharing the water and showering together. She laughed and pulled him closer to him. "Hey Sexy Man, thank you for taking me out to dinner." She said with a million dollar smile and those sparkling ice blue eyes. "Any time my very erotic princess." He said softly. She seemed to melt into his embrace. He was so delicious and seductive. How come he was so fascinating to her? She was insatiable. He kept kissing her and playing with her perky breasts. They were soft and supple, she was so luscious, so voluptuous.

He led her into the shower and asked if she was up to fooling around. She turned to him and said, "Babe, how could I not want to fool around with you? I can't seem to get enough of you. I love you baby." She whispered in his ear as she bit his earlobe. Then she took him into her hands and started to work him into a frenzy to get him hard. She greedily wanted him to take her right there in the shower. Ruki put on music in the bathroom. The song THE OTHERSIDE by Jason Derulo came on. They both started to laugh. She looked him in the eye and said, "Are we going to the otherside?" "I am going to do my best babe." Said Ruki with a devilish grin and wink. She bit her lip and then he told her put her leg up on the seat in his custom shower. He stopped and said that he had to get a condom. She did not want to ruin the mood or stop what they had already started. She was so turned on and moist she did not want him to leave her. "Babe, can we try it without a condom? I just want to know what it feels like. Pretty please." She asked as she bit her lip and looked so smoldering sexy. "How about if I give you a tasty sample of what it can feel like as soon as you start the pill, I will then pull out and cum on your body, would that work for you? I agree, I have been dying to feel the heat between us. You are so incredible and juicy. I love you so much." He said with a deep carnal hunger in his eyes. She nodded then licked her lips that sealed the deal. She wondered if she needed to entertain his member, but Ruki was so in the zone he was ready to go. He impaled her and she let out a moan and threw her head back. The warm water was cascading down their bodies, the heat inside of her needy body was bringing him so much pleasure he just lost himself in craving all of her.

He was moving, fondling, and tracing her exquisite body with the pace of the music. She tried her best to keep her composure, but he was so exciting, he felt so amazing, that she was lost in lust. She was begging and pleading with him to continue pleasing her. He was making sure that he filled every inch of her and she was contracting and orgasming like crazy. "OH, OH…RUKI, there, yeah, THERE…haaa haaa, faster babe, YEAH, THAT'S IT." She was screaming so loud it was turning him on. "AWWWWWWW, YEAH, DON'T STOP, THAT'S IT THERE OH OH OH OHHH! She screamed some more. Ruki was having fun, he loved it when she screamed. It always made him feel like an exceptional lover. He always aimed to please. "Yeah Baby, you like that right, you want some more!" he said loudly. "YESSSS!" she begged with clenched teeth, and with that she came with a violent shudder. The warm water was caressing their bodies and adding to the sensations they were feeling. He took on an alter ego that was just all about pleasuring her and making her happy. He wanted to please her all night, however he could not hold back any longer. Before he could snap out of his pace and mode he came hard and fast inside of her it was intense, powerful, oh no, it was a huge mistake. She turned and held him tightly as if she was just going to swirl down the drain with the evidence of their passionate love making.

Suddenly her eyes got huge, "Oh no Ruki, you did not use a condom! Babe, you did not pull out! OH no what are we going to do now?" She was so upset and freaking out. He grabbed her with both hands and looked into her eyes, pooling with tears, "Calm down, Babe I am sorry, I was lost in the heat of the moment. No matter what happens I will take full responsibility. Are you mad at me?" he asked sincerely. He looked so lost, so concerned and worried. She did not want to make him feel even worse, "No Babe, I can't be mad at you. It was so incredible and it is partly my fault too, I was not thinking, my body just wanted you inside of me. I just wanted you making love to me. Thank you Babe for saying you will take responsibility, but it was because of my stupidity so I will take full responsibility for this. I don't want you to think that I trapped you. I am not about that." She said with a tearful whimper. "Hey, hey, slow down, we might be okay. Let's not jump the gun okay. And hey, I already told you that I am yours always and forever no matter what. If I just created a life, then I will so happy. I don't know how you would feel about being a mother, but I am more than ready to settle down and be a father. I can easily afford to take care of us so we don't have to worry about money or a place to live." He said as he wrapped her in a towel. "I don't mind being a mom. I have made enough money to live comfortably. I am just concerned about you." She said so sweetly. "Well, now you know, I would love to be a father." He said as he kissed her. "Come on momma, let's go to the club and have some fun." He said as he smacked her tight ass. He got off the floor, then extended his hand to help her up. As she got up, he wrapped her into a warm, loving embrace. "I love you and I mean that." Then he sweetly kissed her lips.

They got ready for the club in less than an hour. Lexis looked stunning as always. The black dress was perfect for her body. The length was short but damn she looked smoking hot. All the men in the club are going to go nuts when they see her. Ruki wore a pair of white slacks and gold shimmer shirt with a white blazer that was embellished with beading. He put on his white boots and grabbed his wallet and keys and off they went. Reita, Kai, Madison, Aoi, Uru, and Trixy were already at the club. They were seated in the VIP section. FLO Rider's LOW was playing. Lexis liked to move to this song. Trixy and Lexis went onto the dance floor and were dancing their hearts out. Soon everyone moved out of the way to let them dance. Trixy was wearing a two piece outfit that was tight and very revealing. Aoi and Kai were shooting pool. Ruki ordered a round of drinks. He ordered her an orange juice on ice. Reita thought that was strange but he let it slide.

Another Flo song came on, The CLUB CANT HANDLE ME and Lexis and Trixy did their TORI dance to this song. David Guetta was the DJ and he was really kicking ass spinning some tight music. Soon there were some professional dancers and they were dancing with Trixy and Lexis. It almost looked alike a crew came into the club. Ruki was having a ball watching her dance. Lexis was amazing. Not only was she geninue, but she was beautiful, and talented. Aoi and Ruki made up and settled everything. Reita was enjoying the show. He was moving in his seat. Soon a girl showed up. Roxanna went right up to Ruki. Ruki was surprised to see her. He dated her briefly over a year ago. Reita went to dance with Lexis and Uru danced with Trixy. Roxanna dragged Ruki onto the dance floor and danced to BREAK YOUR HEART. Reita told Lexis not too get too mad but that was Roxanna an old girlfriend of Ruki's. Lexis just giggled. "That is cool. I mean come on, he had a life before me right? Besides, I am not a jealous person." She said with a smirk. Reita just smiled and started to twirl her around then dipped her. Roxanna was nice looking. She was average, about 5 foot tall with black short hair and hazel eyes. She could pass for Aoi's sister. She was not skinny, but had a few extra pounds, but had all the confidence in the world. That was the thing with Ruki, he did not have to always have to date skinny models, and he liked a variety of women. It just depended on how they carried themselves. He joked he was an equal opportunity lover.

A brash, slutty redhead came up to him and stole him away from Roxanna. She looked like a trashy whore. She was grinding all over him. Ruki was uncomfortable and getting more and more angry as she danced with him. Reita saw this and Lexis said, watch this…SEXY BACK came on, so Lexis went to save her man from the trash. Lexis grabbed Ruki and started to dance with him. She put one hand on his shoulder and looked like she was straddling him and they were moving opposite of each other. Her other hand looked like she was smacking him. He started to sing to her, she started to dance erotically with him. The redhead tried to break in but Lexis was not having any of that shit. Finally, Trixy told the redhead to move along that he was dancing with his fiancée. Roxanna heard that and she also left the dance floor. Uru told Trixy that was a good one and they danced off. Kai and Ms. Maddy were dancing now so Aoi and Reita were shooting pool and drinking.

They were dancing to WOMANIZER. Ruki asked Lexis if she was getting tired. He told her that he ordered just an orange juice because of not knowing and soda was not a good idea. She smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss on the dance floor. "Thank you for looking out after me. Wow, I lucked out with you Babe." She replied. Trixy stepped in and stole Lexis. They ran up to the stage and the pole and danced to PORNSTAR DANCING. Reita stopped shooting pool to see Lexis work the pole. Uruha could not believe that Trixy could hang upside down on the pole. Ruki was getting excited watching her twirling and sliding up and down the pole in that tight black dress. Trixy and Lexis owned the club and the stage. Out of nowhere Lexis threw her leg up on Trixy's shoulder and Trixy being the minx she is licked Lexis's stiletto heel. Then she blew kisses to the crowd of men gathering, drooling over them. Uru could not contain himself, he got too excited and needed to be serviced. He jumped up on stage and got Trixy down so they could go and have some private time.

Ruki got Lexis off the stage and brought her back to the table. "Come on Babe, you need to take it easy you are in hyper drive. Here have some ice cold orange juice." Ruki saw Roxanna with a group of friends. He was never rude to Roxanna, they just were not meant to be, however she was still a good woman and a good friend. He invited her to come over for a drink. She walked over and he have her a tight squeeze. Jin Akanishi was on the stage singing and dancing. That guy had some moves. "Lexis, this is Roxanna. She is an old girlfriend of mine and I consider her still a sweet friend." "Hi Roxanna, how are you. Nice to meet you." Lexis said. She was surprised at how nice Lexis was to her. Soon the two were in deep conversation and joking around. Aoi saw Roxanna and he came up and gave her a hug. Aoi always had a thing for Ruki's seconds. She was a good woman, she never talked bad about anyone, and she was just sweet. Aoi and Roxanna got to talking and Trixy asked Lexis to go to the bathroom with her, off the two went. The redhead saw that Lexis left with Trixy so she thought she would try and make a move on Ruki.

She walked up behind him and put her hands on his waist. He thought it was Lexis so he held her hands and then he noticed that it wasn't Lexis. He threw her hands off of his waist. "What the fuck are you doing? Who told you that it was okay to touch me? Get the fuck away from me!" The club's hostess came to remove the nasty redhead. In the hallway Maddy shouted to Lexis what her deal was about. "EXCUSE ME? What is my deal? What deal are you speaking of?" said Lexis really pissed. "I have no clue what you are talking about. If you are referring to me and my boyfriend , it is none of your business what type of committed relationship we are in. What is your deal?" Lexis shouting back in her face. Something about Maddy rubbed her the wrong way. "Whatever, I swear models are all the same, STUPID Bitches." She laughed with a few of her friends. "EXCUSE you, did you just put me and my friend down you ignorant bitch?" said Trixy. "OH this is too much, you have to get your pitbull to intimidate me. Ha ha ha." Said Maddy rudely. What Maddy did not know was Kai was coming out of the men's room and he was listening to everything. "You are vulgar, stupid, slutty, and nothing special." Laughed Maddy with her friends. "I don't know you, so I will not come down to your level. If it makes you feel better to say such things to me, then by all means, enjoy yourself. It is funny how you are intimidated by me though." Said Lexis and she took Trixy by the hand and they were walking away. Maddy grabbed Lexis by the hair and told her that she was nothing. Kai stepped in and told Madison to let go of her hair. He grabbed onto Maddy's wrist and released her hold on Lexis. "Lexi, I am sorry you had to be exposed to this. Please forgive me." Kai said sweetly. "Kai, this is not about you. I have no hard feelings." Said Lexis. Then Trixy chimed in, "KEEP YOUR DOG ON A LEASH." "Oh she is not my dog and after this stunt she is no longer someone I am dating." Said Kai in front of Maddy and her snotty friends. Maddy almost fainted. "WHAT the hell are you saying Kai?" said Maddy. "Did I stutter? I am done. If you can't accept my friend's girlfriends, then I can't be with you." He said and then he walked away from her. He told the hostess to move her and her things to a different table, she was no longer allowed to sit with them in VIP.

Chapter 20

Kai told Ruki what happened by the bathrooms. He turned to Lexis and asked if she was okay. She joked that she does not break that easily and it happens, not often, but it does happen. Uruha and Trixy said they were heading to the apartment. They hugged and kissed everyone and said bye. It was already 1 in the morning. Aoi and Roxanna were going to grab some breakfast. Kai and Reita were going to shoot some pool for a little longer. Ruki wanted to dance with Lexis some more. She started to sign some autographs and again he felt arms wrapped around him. Ruki was fed up now, he thought it w the redhead. "Get off me already bitch!" the next thing Lexis knew was Ruki elbowing her hard in the side, knocking her to the floor. It knocked the breath out of her.

Kai and Reita stopped and just starred. What the hell just happened? Ruki froze. He asked if it was the redhead, but some guys were already lifting Lexis up. He was terrified. How the hell did this happen? Reita ran to Lexis's side and Kai ran to Ruki and asked him why did he hit Lexis? Reita helped her to the bathroom. She was hunched over and holding her side. She was in shock and did not cry. Ruki wanted to run to Lexis but the redhead laughed. "Nice job asshole, you hit your fiancée. You're a gem. Ha ha ha ha." She said as she left with some guy she picked up. Kai asked him what she meant by fiancée? "No idea, I think it is something Trixy said to keep her from bugging me." Said Ruki. Reita got some cold water running in the sink of the ladies room and he got some towels to wet down. "Are you hurt anywhere else? What do you need me to do?" he asked. He was scared to death. "I am okay, just sore Rei-san." She panted as she crumbled down onto the floor. He sat on the floor and put her across his lap. He did not want her to sit on the dirty floor.

Ruki freaked out. "Shit, I have to take her to the hospital." "She should be okay Ruki." Said Kai. "No she might be pregnant. I don't want to chance it. If she is losing it or is about to I want to make sure she is taken care of." Shouted Ruki as he ran to the ladies room. She was still crumpled into a ball on Reita's lap. Ruki squatted down and scooped her into his arms. I have to get her to the hospital. Can you drive us Reita. Kai went along too. Reita had no idea why they had to go to the hospital. Kai explained on the way. Ruki was too busy apologizing to Lexis for knocking her down. He told her about the redhead. She was fading in and out, the pain was pretty intense. When Reita heard that she could possibly be pregnant and having a miscarriage, he floored Ruki's BMW. Ruki was holding her, Kai was on the phone with the hospital and telling them that they were on their way. He did not want to cause a commotion since they were popular so they would be going in through the ambulance entrance.

There was a gurney waiting for Lexis's arrival. Ruki did not let go of her. He set her down on the gurney and held on to her hand as they rushed her into the emergency ward. The doctor asked what happened and why he thought she was possibly having a miscarriage. Reita and Kai went to park the car. Ruki was visibly shaking while explaining the situation to the doctor. Things were going so fast Ruki had a hard time keeping up. They drew blood, she got an ultrasound of the abdomen and uterus, and she also got x-rays done in case she broke something when she fell. The nurse got a seat for Ruki and then two more for Kai and Reita. Now it was a waiting game. They gave something to Lexis to calm her down. She fell soundly asleep.

Kai broke the silence. "How long have you thought she was expecting?" "Well, not long, we were fooling around and I forgot to use protection. She was a virgin and never been to a doctor before. She was going to go on the pill but never had a chance to get to the doctor's visit because I screwed up." He said with sadness. "I was wondering why you ordered her an orange juice and not a drink." Said Reita. "Yeah, well I did not want to take any more chances." Said Ruki. With that being said the doctor walked in and said, "Well that was good thinking Mr. Matsumoto because she is positive for pregnancy. The fall did nothing to her except for give her a bruised rib and winded her. She is a strong woman. So from here on out you need to take good care of them." "THEM?" said Ruki. "Yes, your wife and child." Said the doctor. That was the last thing Ruki heard, he zoned out after that. Kai and Reita were shocked. Kai asked the doctor if it really is true that all it takes is one time to have unprotected sex and this can happen. "Yes, son. The human body is a mysterious and glorious machine. If is meant to be, it will be. In Mrs. Matsumoto's case, she is pregnant." Ruki was coming back to reality. Reita and Kai congratulated him. "We did not think you would be the first one to have a baby. But, we are here for you brother." Ruki started crying. "Does she know?" he asked. "No, she has been sleeping all this time. We are going to get a taxi to get Kai's car. Give us a call later. Your car is out in the remote lot, the security guard will take you." Said Reita. They hugged then the guys left.

Ruki grabbed the little box out of his jacket and opened it. The nurse came in and took a look at the rock. "Oh my that is incredible." She said. He took it out of the box and slipped it on Lexis's finger. She woke up when she felt something cold on her hand. She looked at Ruki. He looked terrible. His eyes were blood shot and his face was puffy from crying. "Babe, what is the matter. I am not mad at you. I mean come on, you have already knocked me down once before and I am still here. What's wrong babe?" she said getting nervous. Then she noticed the ring on her finger. "What is this all about? NO, really we are going to be parents? WOW! OH MY WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS! Ruki…are you okay with this?" she asked as if she was afraid of what he was going to say. "I am as ready as you are. I can't wait. I am actually very excited. I hope we have a healthy baby girl." He said tenderly while holding Lexis's hand. Tears were streaming down her face. "Are you upset Babe?" he asked. "No not at all. I am relieved and happy all at the same time. Fate brought us together and now fate has bonded us for life. But Babe you don't have to marry me." She said with a laugh. "I will and I want to marry my baby's momma." Is that a problem for you he asked with a giggle? "Okay, I accept your proposal. I can't believe I snagged the hottest man in the world." And they kissed tenderly to seal the deal. The nurse was a little disappointed. "Damn if they are not gay, then they are being snatched up by beautiful women. Another sexy man off the market." She said seriously. Lexis had to laugh. Doctor Kazuya came in and introduced himself. He was the OB doctor assigned to her came in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matsumoto. Congratulations are in order I hope." He shook Ruki's hand. "Yes doctor, we are very excited." Said Ruki. He smiled. Dr. Kaz was very handsome. He had honey brown hair and light brown eyes, he was about 37, and fairly tall. Lexis was almost embarrassed to have him as her OB. She just blushed as he walked over to her.

"Well my dear, you are still early in your first trimester. You have three trimesters. This however is the most important trimester. Everything is developing now. So please be aware and be careful. You can have the unfortunate mishap of a spontaneous miscarriage if you are not careful. If you have any cramping, bleeding, anything out of the normal please get here immediately. You could lose your baby if you don't. Once you pass into the second trimester you can take your mind off of the horrors and start thinking of patterns and colors of the baby room. I know you are a model. Your body will be going through some changes that will not be good for work unless they want to do a spread or follow you through your pregnancy. I will give you both some information on each stage, each trimester, do's and don'ts, things that are abnormal and should be taken seriously. Pregnancy seems easy, but it really is not. It is two people who are now dependent on one another for life. Death is a reality so please don't think this is easy. I will be your baby doctor. I will have you check in once a month until your seventh month, then it will be every two weeks, and then by then end of your eighth month it will be every week until your bundle of joy shows up. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Kazuya stopped but he knew they were overwhelmed. Ruki asked if they had a question could they call him. Dr. Kaz said he would be available 24 hours a day 7 days a week and no such thing as a silly question. The nurse brought in the discharge paperwork and then had security escort them to Ruki's car.

Lexis could not believe everything that transpired in one day. In less than 36 hours she had fallen again, then found out that she was pregnant, and she got engaged. It was pure chaos. At home, Ruki made sure Lexis went straight to bed. He got her some clothes to change into and tucked her in. He then went to the kitchen, fed Koron and then made tea for Lexis. "How's my baby doing?" He asked proudly. "We are doing fine, thanks." Lexis replied and then thanked him for the tea. Koron jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable by Lexis's stomach. "Wow, good boy Koron, you're so smart. We are going to be welcoming a new playmate for you shortly." Ruki joked as he ruffled korons fur. "Yep, momma has a baby hiding in there." And Ruki placed his head on her abdomen. He started to sing a song to her belly. It lulled Lexis to sleep. If this is how Ruki was going to be during this pregnancy then she was going to be one lucky woman. She had heard of horror stories of men getting nervous about being fathers, having to give up their nasty habits and women, so instead they just give up on the momma. That scared her. Ruki curled up on the top of the covers next to Lexis and was silently talking to this little being they created. He told the baby that no matter what, he was going to love it unconditionally. How lucky it was to have such a beautiful mother and talented father. How he promised to always be there for his family and nothing would come before them. He kissed Lexis's stomach and smiled. He moved his head a little and fell asleep.

Aoi and Uru heard the news from Kai and Reita. Trixy was shocked but she was happy for her best friend. She was even happier that Ruki wanted the baby. It brought tears to her eyes. Uru noticed Trix crying softly and just held her. "Uru I can't believe she is expecting." "I know, it is crazy. Ruki said he would never get married, but he bought her a ring a few days ago." Uru said quietly.

Chapter 21

Lexis woke up all snuggled up with Ruki and Koron on the bed. She tried to move then remembered what happened. Her side was really sore and she was stiff. Then reality hit her, she was now responsible for someone besides herself. How the hell did this happen? Yah, sure, you can get pregnant your first time, but seriously? What about my career? What about Ruki? Is he serious? He barely knows me and yet he is willing to sacrifice so much for me? Why? No idea what the hell is going on right now? Ruki's phone started to ring, she did not want to wake him up, but he heard it and woke up. "Hai, yeah, ok, NO! Hai, okay later." He looked over at Lexis and smiled, "Good morning beautiful." Said Ruki. "Good morning babe. Important phone call?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess I have a meeting this morning at the company for a new music video. Work never ends. How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely. "I am a little sore but I am doing well. How is my angel? She is doing great." He cut her off, "You think it is a girl?" "Yeah, I think so? Why?" she asked. "I would be over joyed if that was the truth. I, of course, want a healthy baby, but a daughter would be my ultimate dream. I would love a little girl to depend on her daddy." Then his expression really softened and he started at the floor. "Well, the order is in, I hope your dream comes true. I will do my best to take care of the both of us." She smiled then kissed him. He took over and began kissing her. Soon his hand was trailing her mouth, then jaw, and then he was grabbing at her body. His kisses were more intense than usual. He touched her sore side and she winced and moved slightly to avoid his touch. "Oh I am so sorry Babe, I forgot. I got carried away. It is so easy to do with you because you are so lovable. Well, I really should get in the shower and head into work." He said. "Okay, don't worry about me, I will grab a cab and head home. . ." again he cut her off… "What are you saying? I thought you would be moving in here with me? You know this is your home right?" "Oh, I know, but I need to get back to my place for clothes and to speak with my boss and find out what he wants to do with me, if he even wants to keep me at all." Ruki put Koron in a kennel because no one was going to be home and he didn't want his shoes or other things to be destroyed by a jealous Koron. "Babe are you sure you want to go back to the apartment? I told you hundreds of times that what is mine is yours now." "Oh I know honey, but I really need to touch base at home. Whenever you get back give me a call." "Didn't I give you a key to our place?" "No, but that is okay." "Nonsense, hang on, let me get you one." He went to his bedroom and dug around his dresser drawer. He found the key chain. "Here Lexis, here is your official key to our house. Now you own my heart and my house." He gave her a big kiss and a slight squeeze. He was so in love with Lexis. "Thanks, I promise I will take care of it and not lose it."

Something did not feel quite right but he did not have the time to sit and find out what was going on. He needed to get to work to discuss a new video concept. By the time she gathered up her overnight bag and grabbed her purse a cab was waiting outside for her. He did not even get a chance to offer her a ride home. Her phone rang it was the cab driver telling her he was waiting on her. Ruki was surprised, he told her that he could have drove her home, she said she did not want to trouble him. With that she quickly gave him a kiss then left the house, in seconds she was already gone. Ruki looked at Koron and started talking to his dog. "I wonder what is going on with her? Is she okay? Damn, I better get going. Be good Koron. Daddy will be back soon." And soon Ruki was gone.

Lexis showed up around 9 in the morning, she was fumbling with her keys when Trixy opened the door to let her in. "What are you doing here? I thought you staying with Ruki?" "Why? Did you already move my stuff out of my room?" asked Lexis. "No honey, but I just thought that with your news you would be living with your baby daddy." Joked Trixy. "I just need a break." And Lexis went into her room and closed the door. Uru came out of Trixy's room and asked what was that about? "No idea? Hey don't you have to get your fine ass to work?" Trixy said as she smacked his ass. "If you want to get rid of me you just need to tell me to get lost." "Oh hell no baby, I don't want to get rid of you, I just don't want you to be in trouble because of me." And she grabbed his head down to her level and kissed him passionately. He lifted her into his strong arms and kissed her as he walked to the front door. Trixy was tickled with his playful behavior. Chaz made the comment that he wished Tommy would kiss him like that. He said that Uru would have to give Tommy some lesson's on being a sexy beast. Uru just giggled and winked at him. Trixy gave Uru a long, deep kiss and wished him a good day at work. The car horn blared it was Kai and Reita. He could not stop kissing Trixy. Reita looked out the window and saw Lexis in the window. He wondered why she was not at Ruki's house. He saw that she seemed upset. He wondered if they had a fight. Reita jumped out of the car and ran upstairs to Lexis's room. He told Uru to tell Kai to go without him. Anything would be fine with him. His opinion did not much matter anyhow.

Reita knocked on Lexis's door. She thought it was Trixy. "Yeah, Trix what is the matter now. I already said I am not in the mood to talk about anything." And when she opened the door she saw Reita standing there. He saw her face was all red and puffy like she was crying alone. He took her in his arms and would not let her go. She tried to shove him off, but he would not allow her to push him away. Finally she just gave up and held him too. He moved her into her room then closed the door and locked it. He held her and told her that no matter what, he was here for her. He was not the type to judge anyone, but when he saw her from the car he knew she needed him, or anyone, she just needed someone to care. She sat down on her bed and looked at the floor. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone what we talk about or do. It is no one's business." Then he kissed her cheek, then hands.

"Reita, I don't even understand why I am crying." She said. "Let me try." He said. He knelt by her side and looked into those beautiful eyes of hers. "Your whole life has just been flipped upside down. The life you knew and were so comfortable with has changed and you have no idea because of all the chaos. You probably feel like you are making the most changes right now compared to Ruki. Your work will be affected by what you decide to do, your body is going through changes, your hormones are going insane, and you feel like no one can relate to you. Ruki is probably really excited and making all these promises, but you are not sure he is for real. You are wondering if he is only saying things that you want to hear and is not as sincere as you think he is. How am I doing?" Her eye got wide as saucers. "Are you a mind reader? How could you know all that?" she said shocked. "I remember when my sister got pregnant. Her husband was telling everyone how excited he was, but he really was not. She barely knew Scott when she got pregnant. Except Scott accused Mimi of trapping him, that she could not find a better guy so she decided to snag him. In public he was the happiest guy in the world, behind closed doors he was a real bastard. I did not even know how bad things were at first. Once I found out, shit got real. Scott decided it was in his best interest to leave and pay child support. Mimi and Mi-Chan now have a new man in their lives but he is a good man, Renn is a great man, Scott was a coward. But I remember sitting up with Mimi and listening to all of her concerns and fears. Let me ask you what I asked Mimi. Do you want this baby?"

"Yes, I want the baby. I am not the type who skirts around my obligations." Reita got this huge smile on his face. "Mimi gave a similar answer. Then please have your baby and be happy. It is a blessing, not a curse. It is not meant to be a career ender. You were given this special opportunity because you are special. As far as Ruki, I know he is very genuine and he really is excited for you both. I think you made him one of the happiest men alive. And no, not because he bagged a babe. It is because he found someone fantastic, loving, compassionate, and trustworthy. He is so proud of his relationship with you. And he is beyond excited about becoming a father. I hope I have calmed some of your fears." Reita said. Lexis got off the bed and pulled Reita up and gave him a kiss and hug. "How is it that you know so much about me? You are so amazing. You have calmed me down and made me realize how important my new family is too me. I just panicked. I did not want him to change his lifestyle because of me. I know my work will suffer but I have been saving and I can live comfortably. I did not want Ruki to feel that he had to pull my share as well as his, I did not want him to resent me." She said. "Ruki will never resent you. He is in love with you. I mean seriously, look at your ring? Ruki has never ever given any girl a ring, not even Raine. You are his life, his desire, his one and only. You need to make up your mind right now about if your going to be Ruki's woman or you are going to be a single mom." "I can't deny Ruki of his child. I want to be his woman badly. I want him to love me as I love him." Reita opened the bedroom door. Inside popped Ruki.

"Babe, I thought you had to be at work?" she said surprised. "I was there, but when Reita did not want to show up and I saw the condition you left in I knew something was up. Lexis what is wrong baby girl? Tell me please." Ruki asked sincerely. "Long story short I did not want to ruin your life. I did not want you to be miserable or feel obligated to be with me." She said with tears pricking her eyes. "Oh my silly girl. I am not feeling trapped, roped, or obligated because of your condition. I am so excited. You have a ring on your finger that means something to me and hopefully you will realize it means something for you too. I want you to share in my life. I want our child just as much. I could not be any happier." He gave her a long, sincere kiss. Then he said, "You are my one and only. I only want your love, is that too much to ask for?" He had the most adorable puppy looking eyes staring down to her. Her gaze met his and she said, "You have my love. I will never doubt you again. I just got nervous and did not know what to do. I am glad I have Reita to talk to, and you, of course. I just did not want to become a burden on you and what happens when I lose my job? So many things are flying through my mind I can't just concentrate on one thing at a time, instead it is a hundred things just concerning me and making me ask myself what will I do next?" "Yeah, Reita is a great friend and brother to me. I knew he was giving out his wisdom. But seriously babe, you must talk to me about your concerns, doubts, the things that scare you…otherwise how will I know? Don't worry about money. I have not worked so hard and so long to be broke. My life, my money, my house, my everything belongs to you now too. I will never let you be broke. Besides my child is going to be spoiled to death, I want him or her to have the life and parents I could only dream of. I love you baby girl, nothing will change that. I am not some guy who will drop you because someone more fabulous comes along. In your case, no one will ever compare to you. You have my heart always and forever, that ring seals the deal for me. I don't want anyone else. Looks fade, money is spent, what matters is what is inside. Lexis you're a beautiful woman inside as well as outside. I hope I helped settle some of your fears. I know you have so much more on your mind, but we will talk at home later. Right now I am late for my meeting because you were more important to me than sitting around thinking of concepts for a video." With that he leaned in for a kiss of epic proportions. Reita stepped out and went down to Ruki's car where Aoi was waiting. Reita caught Aoi up to speed with what was going on. Aoi was still in shock that Ruki got her pregnant. Reita jumped in the car and waited for Ruki to come down.

"I hope I will see you later at home. It will be a long meeting. I don't expect to be home until 5 or so. Go home, take a bath, relax, curl up on the bed and nap a bit. Get comfortable in our home. I love you." With that he kissed her again. She walked him to the door and kissed him once more before he left. "Thank you for coming, I am sorry you are late for your meeting, however I am feeling much better about everything. Can we make this official?" she showed him the ring on her finger. HE got an evil smirk, "only if I can have one hell of a honeymoon night…" Lexis started to blush and said, "What do you think?" They both started to giggle. "Okay Babe, I am out of here, see you later." And he kissed her saying I love you in the process. Lexis got all warm and fuzzy inside. Then Ruki kissed her belly and said that Dad will see her later on. Then he left.

Trixy was almost moved to tears. "Aw Lexis, Ruki is so adorable. I loved how he kissed his unborn child and told it that he will see it later at home. He is so happy to be a daddy. And you lucked out with finding a hot, sexual man." "Yeah, a little too sexual" laughed Lexis and pointed to her belly. The girls just laughed about it. "Come on momma, let's pack your things, your officially moving out of here and going to Ruki's place. You need to be with him, not us." Soon Chaz, Tommy, and Trixy were helping Lexis pack her things. It was going to be a long day that's for sure. Right now she would only take her make-up and clothes over to his house until they could figure out what to do with her things.

Ruki had rescheduled the meeting for a little later in the morning because he was not sure what he was going to deal with when talking to Lexis. Everyone were gathering in the social room for the meeting. The two directors, the script writer, the costume designers, the set director, the band manager, and the boys. Aoi threw out his concept of what he felt the video for SUICIDE CIRCUS would be like. Since circus is in the title they suggested a theme park, which everyone agreed was a good idea. They would of course need a beautiful woman, they wanted Lexis but Ruki said no. SO Kai asked about Bentley and Trixy. It was agreed to have them in the video. But since it was the Gazette they needed to be a little edgy, a little raunchy, so Uru joked about putting Trixy in a dominatrix outfit and just have Bentley done up like a model. They concept worked out okay. They would also need carnival workers to be included in the video to give it the circus feel. The costume director said they could have Trixy in a tight leather outfit looking like a sexually charged dominatrix. Uru really liked the idea.

Ruki was a little nervous about Bentley because of how aggressive she was towards him during the photo shoot. Now giving her permission to get him whipped into a sexual tizzy would be like putting a kid in a candy store. How far would she take this character? Everyone got to work on the plans for the video. The next meeting would be to see which ideas were acceptable and which did not cut it. Mr. Myv said that the studio was available if they were interested in laying down a few riffs for everyone to get an idea of what the music is about. Aoi thought it was a fun idea, they could pre-record some stuff so they can use it later on. Everyone agreed so off to the studio they went to lay down some tracks for the upcoming album. They guys tuned up the guitars and Kai got the drum set the way he wanted it. Reita grabbed a bass and went at it to hear the sound. He was not one to use the studio equipment, but he did not bring his bass with him. It was okay, he could work with it, that bass had a rich sound to it. Ruki drank some warm tea to warm up his vocal cords and then he went through some scales to get his voice ready to sing. Mr. Myv wanted to hear Suicide Circus so that is what the guys played. It was loud and they really went full out to show him how great of a song it is and how the video will be killer. Everyone took notes and wrote down ideas of where things should fit in. Everyone was excited about this music video except for Ruki. He was not sure he liked the idea of Bentley touching him. The last time she went too far and now with Lexis being in the family way he did not think she would appreciate some chick hanging all over him. He went up to the writer and asked them to make a change in the video. He asked that she only put he hands across his chest and nothing more. He felt uncomfortable since his fiancée would not be in the video with him. Mr. Myv asked who the fiancée was and Ruki proudly said Lexis Lynch was his fiancée. "The Tori model is engaged to you?" aske Myv quizzically? "Yes, we got engaged a week ago." "What did you do, knock her up, you ass. Why would she marry you of all guys? Besides, you can't ruin it for us guys, we need someone to fantasize about at night." "No seriously, I am getting married to Lexis. And how did you know we are expecting? Did one of the guys tell you?" "Holy shit, you are serious. You're going to marry Lexis? Is that why you did not want her in your video?" asked Myv. "I just did not want to bother her with the crazy hours since we just found out she is expecting. I don't want anything to happen to her to make her lose this baby." Ruki said sincerely. "Well congrats son, good for you. You are one lucky son of gun, I can't believe Lexis is yours. "Thank you. Yeah, I think I am very lucky to have her by my side." Ruki said proudly. "Will she continue being a Tori model?" asked Myv. "I don't know what she has decided to do, but whatever it is, I will support her 110%."

Soon everyone gathered for lunch because the meeting was running a bit later than thought and people were getting hungry. Instead of ordering in, they just decided to drive to a restaurant. Ruki suggested Hawk on the River Edge. Everyone said they heard it had great food, so they agreed to go. When the group pulled up at Hawk, Jordy saw Ruki again and welcomed him. Then he saw the rest of the Gazette and the important people who made the magic happen. Ruki went up to David asking him if he had the space, he smiled and said that if it was for him, yes he had the space. He welcomed the group and escorted them to the big dining room. Each room was better than the previous one. This room was even better than the one he was in with Lexis. David asked where Lexis was, Ruki said that with the morning sickness she just was not feeling well enough to leave the house. "Morning sickness? Why would she be so sick only in the morning?" David asked. It went over his head. Then he realized what Ruki was trying to say. "Oh my baby is having a baby! Fantabulous! I don't know what to do first, Oh my, I can't believe it. Oh come here you…" David grabbed Ruki and gave him the biggest hug. "You must bring her by, we need to have a baby shower for her. Oh my…she is not married yet…" "No, but she is engaged David." Ruki said proudly. "Woot! Woot! Such fabulous news. Dinner is on the house tonight for all your guests in celebration of the little bundle." Announced David. "It is not necessary, but thank you David." Said Ruki. "Nonsense, you got my baby pregnant, I have to replenish your energy if you know what I mean." And he smiled at Ruki. Ruki did imagine what he meant and he was nervous, very nervous.

Chapter 22

Bentley heard the commotion from the next dining area and nosed around. She found everyone and came up to say hello. Mr. Myv stopped Bentley and asked if she was interested in doing a video with the GazettE. She asked who else was chosen. Mr. Myv said Trixy was the other Tori model chosen. "What about Lexis?" she asked curiously, but deep down she was happy she was out of the picture. "Due to her delicate situation Ruki does not want her to overdo it so he did not want to have her in the video." "Delicate situation? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Bentley. Ruki noticed Bentley and over heard her demanding answers. Ruki made his way up to Bentley. "Oh hi there honey. Long time no see. So what is wrong with Lexis?" she asked. "My wife and I are expecting." He said bluntly. "Your wife? Who is that?" asked Bentley. "Lexis and I are married. We found out we are going to be parents, so we got married." Ruki said to scare Bentley off. "You are the worse liar." So she grabbed Kai and asked him what was really going on. "Ruki and Lexis are pregnant! Isn't that great news?" "Oh yeah fantastic news." Said Bentley with disappointment. "So I am second choice for this video?" she asked. Mr. Myv said no, that Lexis was not even considered. "Did Ruki ask for me?" she asked. "No, we just threw you into the mix and the other people chose you. Trixy is going to be dressed from head to toe in black vinyl and there were be carnival workers. Bentley would be dressed like a model who will be following Ruki around the carnival trying to get his attention but he won't even give you a second look, kind of like now.

While Ruki was in his meeting and busy, Lexis brought some stuff over to Ruki's house to make her feel more welcomed. Koron wanted to go for a walk. He brought his leash to Lexis and laid down in front of her. Lexis could not help but smile. Koron was getting excited when she put the leash on. He popped up and headed for the door and sat down waiting for her to get her shoes on. Once the door opened Koron ran out the door, then he turned to see where Lexis was at. He waited for her to catch up. He would go, then stop and wait, then go, over and over all the way to the park. Lexis had no make-up on, wearing Tori shorts and a Pink shirt with a sweater that was two sizes too big for her, and wearing sunglasses.

Lexis noticed one of the girls that hung around GazettE. She sat down to overhear the conversation. "Oh my did you hear about that Tori model? She trapped Ruki. She got pregnant so he had to do what is right. He is going to marry her. I heard he is not really wanting to marry her because he has a crush on Bentley since the photo shoot. Just like Lexis, she can't get enough attention, she had to create more drama. "Well Sammie, it does not matter because the management just picked Bentley to be in the new video called Suicide Circus with Ruki. Mr. Myv said they had some chemistry. Trixy will be the dominatrix in the video, and they will have a bunch of carnival people to fill in the other areas to make it look authentic." The other girl answered, "Yeah, glad Lexis is not in this one. She just takes over and makes thing a drama. Did you hear what she did with Ruki's ex-girlfriend Raine? She demanded that Ruki stopped talking to her that is not right. He was with her for two years, how could she do that to him?" Just sitting there listening to them really hurt her and drained her self-esteem. Is Bentley really working with Ruki? She was all over him during the photo shoot. Is that what Ruki's company wants? See, this is what I was afraid of Koron. I was afraid people would make it out to be that I am trapping Ruki. And really they picked Bentley to play opposite of Ruki in a video. She always wanted to be in a video, but Bentley will do it before her. The tears started to drip down her face and on to her shirt. She was happy she was wearing sunglasses to cover her red, puffy eyes. Once inside Ruki's house she got Koron situated and fed. She whispered that he was a good boy and that will miss him. She is taking off to the states for a bit. Maybe forever, who knows? Koron had no idea what she was saying but he could sense her sadness. He kept licking her face. She grabbed her two bags and then left a message that she will have someone pick them up. Then she took the ring off and placed it on the table so Koron would not be able to grab it and eat it. She called Mr. Yama and told him what her condition was and how far along she was. He said he would love to keep including her in his magazine to give it some realism that not everyone had a zero waist. Then she asked if his old apartment was still vacant. He asked why so she told him everything. He told her that it is not good for her to be alone right now, but he understood why she wanted some private time. Once the news and paparazzi gets a hold of the news it is going to explode. She told him about the two women at the dog park. He said maybe there is a reason for Ruki not asking you to do the part in the video. "It does not matter. Let him pick whomever he chooses. It won't be me. I don't care anymore." Jin was walking into the building and bumped into Lexis. "Sorry about that hon, I am late. Hey better yet can I get your number? Hey aren't you Lexis? Ruki's girlfriend?" "No, just friend. I don't know why people are making us a couple." She laughed nervously. "Here put your digits in here, I am trying to reach 1000 friends and your one chick I would love to be friends with. He snapped a photo of Lexis and saved it into his contact list. LATER BABES." Jin said as he got on the elevator. Mr. Yama met Lexis down in the lobby. He gave her a key and then a hug. He also gave her a car so she would not have to keep calling taxis. Ruki was walking in when she was walking out, she brush past him like she did not even know him. It was already after 7 and he had few drinks under his belt. He followed her outside and called her name. She opened the door, then turned to him, then got in and zipped away as fast as she could go. Reita asked what was going on now. "No idea?" He tried her phone, it went to voicemail. Reita tried, again his went to voicemail. "Hey didn't I just see Lexis in Yama's car?" asked Aoi. "How do you know that is Yama's car?" he asked Aoi. "Everyone knows his most expensive baby, he don't just let anyone drive it, but I just saw Lexis in it." Mr. Yama was walking past with some paperwork in his hand. He did not notice Ruki.  
"Hey why is Lexis driving you're car?" "Oh hello Ruki, how is the new video concept going?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" "Well, you are making a video right?" "Yeah, why?" "I heard Bentley replaced Lexis. That was cold but I could see why you did not want her to work with you. She will be gaining weight and looking puffy. Good choice, Bentley is sultry and nasty." Ruki cut him off, "Where is Lexis going?" "No idea, she just asked if I can loan her my car, so I did." Ruki told Yama that Lexis was not picked over, she was not in the running because she is pregnant. "Oh really, poor thing. I can't imagine how that must feel, being dumped because she is pregnant and here she has been used to being number one." "Who is dumping who man? Lexis should just relax, she could have been in the video if it meant that much to her, but I just want her to take it easy. I don't want her to get too tired, it is not just about her anymore." Ruki said annoyed. Ruki told Reita what happened now and he rolled his eyes. "Ruki, this is insane, why does she feel so left out? Did you tell her something?" "No, hell, we have not even discussed anything yet because I have been so damn busy. I was supposed to be home by 5 and we would talk about what is going on, but that did not happen. But somehow something got leaked out and she found out about the video and Bentley. Do you think she is jealous?" Said Ruki. "She is used to crazy hours, she is a model. You can't blame her for anything. Right now her whole life is going down the drain. You can still get on stage and sing, you can still be Ruki, but her, she is going to gain weight, lose her job probably, and go from model to mom. Now she feels that Bentley has taken over her life that is harsh and hard to deal with. I know because I went through it with Mimi.

That is a huge transition, you need to be more sympathetic to her needs. And how silly can you be, this is also the time for the best sex of your life you idiot. No worries about rubbers or the pill, nothing matters, it is all natural now for a while. Why do you want to ruin that?" asked Reita. "I don't want to ruin a fucking thing, but I can't get a damn word in sideways because she is always running away from me. Damn this shit. This is why I did not want any relationships, I can't deal with it." Ruki said. "Fine, then don't. I will. I guess I am better suited. I would not be standing here acting like the asshole when the woman I love just walked out of my life. No damn way would I put up with that shit? Besides, Bentley is a cheap whore, Lexis is a diamond. You usually do better with whores so I will leave you to it. I will find Lexis on my own, but don't interfere in my life afterword's." "What are you talking about Reita?" asked Ruki. "If she chooses me, then that is the end of the line for you. It may be your kid, but I will be one raising it." And Reita left to find Lexis. Aoi told Ruki that Reita was serious and that he still had deep feelings for Lexis. "You don't think he would raise my kid do you? Don't you think Lexis is acting up?" said Ruki. "Ruki, she is pregnant, she feels abandoned, she feels ugly, and her self-esteem is gone. She doesn't feel like she is good enough for you and here with all the talk about Bentley, her rival, how she could not feel shelved?" "Not you too! Seriously." Said Ruki a little annoyed. "Fuck it, I am done chasing her. I never chased anyone. She don't want me, then fine, let her pick who she wants to be with then. I will even give up the kid." He said fed-up and drunk. "You don't mean it Ruki." Said Aoi. "FUCK IF I DON'T. If Bentley was here, I would show all of you that I am dead serious." "Did I hear my name?" Bentley made her way off the elevator, she was visiting with Jin upstairs. She and Jin were fuck buddies. She had a list of guys she serviced. When Ruki saw Bentley he shut up, he realized his mistake and was feeling awful for saying such things. She made her way over to Ruki and Aoi and gave Ruki and a kiss and hug. "Hello Lover, where have you been? Thanks for picking me to do the video. I am so excited. I finally beat that bitch at something. Heee heee heee." Joked Bentley. "What are you talking about Bent?" asked Aoi "That stupid bitch Lexis always wanted to be in a music video, but due to her being stupid and getting knocked up no one will let her have the part. Serves her right. I mean she comes here crying to Mr. Yama about trapping Ruki and that is how everyone sees it, then something about when she was with koron some chicks were talking shit about her, nothing good apparently. I guess she is not everyone's sweetheart anymore. Heee heee heee ha. I am just loving it. Supposedly she is leaving for the States in a few days' time because she just does not want to deal with anything and she wants you to be a free man Ruki." She walked closer to him and put her arms around his neck, "Now that you're single maybe you can rock my world. I did not think it was a good fit for you with Lexi. She is too calm and nice, you need a bad girl to let you have your way with." Then out of nowhere she grabbed his dick. He threw her hand off of him. "What is your damn problem? I don't like you, get that through your stupid head." "See, I knew you could get hard for me too. So it is not a Lexi thing, it is whoever is around you at the time thing. Don't mind if I take her place. She was now trying to caress him through his pants. "I said QUIT, enough already, what is your problem? I don't want you to touch me. You are disgusting." Shouted Ruki. Aoi got disgusted and just left. Ruki was letting everything register. "Did you say she is leaving Tokyo?" "Yeah, why did I stutter?" she said annoyed. "Come on, don't you want to fuck me?" she said seductively as she was rubbing her body. "Listen here, you are a nasty girl, I could never put my dick in you. Who knows where you have been or what you have. I don't want to think about it. And you were not even close to being the first choice for my music video, if Lexis was not pregnant you would never even have rated you skanky bitch." And he left. He got on his cell and called Reita. Reita answer but told him he had no luck. Trixy and Chaz delivered her things to your apartment earlier today, they all thought that is where she was. Ruki raced to his place. He found some of her luggage then he looked at the table and found the ring with a note. "I can't drag you into this. I can't let you marry me. You like Bentley, ask her. I have too much to deal with, I can't keep asking myself what I am to you. So I watched your reaction, you threw me away, like I knew you would. It is no secret, I told Mr. Yama I am leaving for the States soon, so no sense in chasing after me. You're too busy as it is." That was all she wrote.

Reita drove to the beach and found Yama's car. He called for her but got no response. It was chilly by the water, hopefully she was dressed warm. He saw something in the distance. He called Ruki, Ruki picked up on the first ring. "I think I found her." Reita said. Ruki was still being stubborn. "So good for you. Be happy." And he hung up the phone. Reita rolled his eyes and kept walking to the blanket. It was Lexis, but she was not moving. She was frigid, maybe even dead. Reita called Ruki again freaking out. "I think Lexis is dead!" Ruki's mouth dropped, "What the fuck did you just say?" "She is wet like she was in the ocean. I touched her she is not moving and she is ice cold." Reita told Ruki. "Damn you start to warm her up, caress her body, and get the blood moving again. Where are you I will send an ambulance? Yeah, got it, I know where that is, I will be there as fast as I can. Reita started to rub her arms and legs to warm her up,

Bentley was in the hallway and tried to get Ruki to kiss her, but he just pushed past her. He was running to his car and did not car how fast he was driving, he had to get to Lexis. She can't die. There is no way she is going to die. With all of Reitas rubs she started to come too. "What happened Lexi?" asked Reita. "I went for a walk and I did not notice the tide coming in so fast, it caught me and brought me under the water. I don't swim so I was caught in the undertow and pulled out off of shore. A farmer or someone like that found me and pulled me to shore. The stranger said that it is not my time yet or my daughter's so I need to get myself together and do what I know best." "So you are leaving for The States." "Yeah, I think it is the best for the both of us. He is not into being a dad, he wants his play time, so who am I to stop him. I gave him his ring back." She said with her lips clattering from the cold. "Then stay with me. I have a nice place close to your old apartment. I will take responsibility for you and the baby." Said Reita sweetly. "I was told I was having a girl. That is another thing that got me crying, he wanted a daughter, so he wins again. But he is so stubborn he doesn't care. He probably hates me for getting pregnant." She cried.

"Did I ever say that I did not want our baby? In fact, as I recall, I was excited. You need to stop listening to stupid idiots gossiping. And the damn video, it was in talks, nothing was finalized. We have a leak at the company if people were already talking about it. We did not even finish the concept. And silly woman, you were not picked because of your condition. The stress and long hours would be too much for you. Besides the part involves me shoving and pushing away the actress/model. I can't push you away. We did not even get a chance to talk about any of this, how could it be this messed up already?" Ruki asked curiously. Her lips were shivering like crazy, "I went to walk Koron and some chicks were commenting that I was a washed up has been. It killed me. I never thought of myself like that. Then the news of the baby…just everything got to me. I talked to Mr. Yama and he said that I will always have a job with Tori. He wants to follow my pregnancy. I think it is pretty cool." "Okay so what is the bullshit about leaving for the states?" he asked with a shitty attitude. "Well if you did not want me around, I was going to disappear from your sight. I could not live here knowing that you hated me or did not want anything to do with me or our daughter." She said bluntly. "OUR DAUGHTER?" he asked. "Yeah, I found out today and when the stranger pulled me out of the water he even said my daughter and I are not ready to leave yet." "Do you think you met your Guardian Angel Lexis?" asked Reita. "There was no one here when I came down and found you lying here. There are no cars parked up there except for mine and Ruki's and soon the ambulance will be here to check you out." He said concerned. "Wow, now I am freaking out. He was a pretty big man, very muscular and tall. He had no problem pulling me out and dragging me to this spot. In fact, this is his blanket he gave me." She said shocked.

Ruki asked Reita to wait for the ambulance. He understood, he wanted to be alone with Lexis and talk. It was okay with him. They needed to sort this out. Once Reita was out of ear shot, Ruki began, "Okay Baby girl, what is the deal? Do you hate me or think that little of me? I am being serious. I want the truth and now!" he raised his voice. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, still shivering. "Ruki, I am scared. I don't know how to react to things right now. I am jealous. I am mad at Bentley because she was chosen for the video. I always had that dream. And even worse she will be playing opposite of you. She is so sexy and erotic, I remembered when she kissed you, and you liked it. I pretended to not let it bug me, but it did. I don't know why? I have never been jealous or clingy, but then again, I never had a real relationship. Now this sudden news of the baby, it just threw me into a spin. I made money with my body. I have no talents. I am useless and worthless without my body. How am I going to support a baby? What am I going to rely on you for the rest of my life? How would that look? How would that make you feel? You will grow to resent me, you will throw all this in my face years down the road. I lived this and it is not pretty. And being the child in the middle of two fighting adults is an ugly thing to do to a kid. I can't do that to my kid." She started to sob uncontrollably.

"First of all, I told you that I will take responsibility for my daughter. I am not a snot nosed teenager. I am an adult and I do know better. I do have money, so we can live comfortably. Whatever I have is yours. I will never throw it in your face Lexis. I love you and only you. As far as Bentley, she means absolutely nothing to me. I was actually liking the fact that I can push her around in the video. Before I came here I had it out with her. Baby girl no one will ever take your place in my heart, well, except for my daughter, but you both share one side of my heart. I want you in a video, but I did not want to over stress you. Dr. Kaz told you to take it easy young lady and here you are going swimming, getting into trouble, and worry about things that don't even exist. If you were not pregnant, I would spank you for being so disobedient, however you just might enjoy that act of discipline.. Stop running away from me and start falling in love with me. I will never leave you. I will never cheat on you. I will never lie to you. I will never raise my hand to you, just my voice. That I can promise you. Now do you still love me?" he asked seriously.

"I never stopped loving you. Yes, I love you. I promise to never lie to you. I promise to never run away again, I will stay and we will talk it out. I promise to never cheat on you ever, no matter what the situation is. I promise to love you always and forever." She answered back honestly. He produced the ring. "When I gave this to you in the hospital you were out of it. So now I ask you, for the first and last time, "Will you marry me and love only me?" "Yes, I accept your ring. I will marry you and I already do love only you." Ruki slipped the ring on her finger officially this time. It better never leave your finger ever again." "Okay now that is settled, let's go up and get you checked out in the ambulance. I want to make sure you and the baby are doing well. Then we can go home, okay?" asked Ruki. With this huge smile that came across her face, she said, "Sure, come on, let's get this over with so I can snuggle with you." He helped he to the ambulance, the paramedics gave her a head to toe check up and said she was fine and so was the baby, however it would be in her best interest to see the OB as soon as she could get in to see Dr. Kaz.

Reita left feeling a lot better that Lexis was found and that she was doing better. Lexis followed Ruki home in Mr. Yama's car. Once in the house Koron went nuts when he saw Lexis. It was like he sensed that she was home for good now. Ruki just laughed at his crazy dog. He told her to get in the shower and take a nap, he was going to walk Koron then come home and make dinner for them. She listened to Ruki this time. It just was not worth getting him mad anymore. This is the man she will be spending the rest of her life with so she needed to start behaving and stop jumping the gun over everything. He was not out to take advantage of her so she did not have to be so guarded at home. While walking Koron in the park he overheard some women talking about Lexis. It might be the same women that Lexis was listening to that sent her into that deep depression. As he walked by he said loudly, "people need to watch what they say about people because they could be sued for slander. Or worse, bad things will happen to them." And he kept walking with Koron. Why did she even care to listen to those hideous women? They were just strangers in the park, a pair of no bodies that had nothing better to do but gossip.

Ruki made it home quickly, he promised to make his future wife a dinner, but to his surprise, Lexis was already in the kitchen whipping up something delicious. Whatever it was she was making made the whole house smell inviting? "That smells incredible. What are you teasing me with this time?" asked Ruki as he hung up his jacket and Koron's leash. "I wanted to make some pasta with baked chicken and a small ceaser's salad. Unless you want me to make something else?" "Oh no way, that smells great. When will dinner be ready? I want to jump in the shower." He asked. "Oh you have plenty of time for a shower my sexy man, I will see you in a bit then. Love you." And she gave him a passionate kiss. She missed being intimate with him. He had been standoffish since the news of the baby. Maybe he did not find her attractive anymore. Whatever the reason, she felt she had to be the aggressor in the relationship now.

She went back to cooking and singing. He jumped in the shower and was shocked that he did not have company. Maybe she just want not up to having sex right now. He was not going to hold it against her. He just wanted things to settle down and get back to normal so they could go back to their wonderful sex life and get their lives on track. The doorbell rung, it was Mr. Yama. She let him in because not matter she had to return his car. "Hello Lexis, how are you feeling? Honey, the reason why I am here is to tell you that you don't need to worry about your job. You will always have a job with Tori. I don't want you to worry about being unemployed or feeling like we are going to leave you behind in your precious condition. I can't do that to you. I have known you far too long and love you way too much to do that to you. So are you okay, I heard about the beach. I am so glad you're okay dear." And he hugged her. Ruki came out of the shower and saw Mr. Yama groping his fiancée in the kitchen. "Hello Mr. Yama." Said Ruki in a low growl of a voice. "Hello Ruki, I am glad your home. I wanted to explain to you that Lexis still has a job and that we are not going to terminate her contract. I want to see how things turn out for her. I have known her a long time and I have to be loyal to her. If it was not for her and Trixy turning the company around a long time ago, I don't think Tori would still be around." Ruki nodded his head in agreement. "So what do you think Lexis? Is this acceptable to you?" Ruki asked. "Yes it is. It certainly has calmed me down. I don't have to worry about living off of you and being a burden." She said bluntly. "Mr. Yama would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. He looked at Ruki and saw that he was not going to have it, so Mr. Yama made up some lame excuse that he had to get back to the office to draw up some new contracts. Ruki shook his hand and gave him his car keys back. "Thank you both so much. Sorry to trouble you so late. Please enjoy your dinner and Lexis when you get a chance come to work and visit with me, we will discuss what we will do with you. Good night." He left with a nod. "Good Night Mr. Yama and thanks for everything." Said Lexis. "Man that guy rubs me the wrong way. Did you see what he was doing to you? He was rubbing you like he wanted to feel you up or something." Said Ruki. "No that is your imagination. He knows that I am you're girl. Besides, I could never, ever find him remotely attractive. You have ruined it for all the men out there. I am only madly in love with you. You're the most sexy, hot, talented, passionate man I know. Gosh, how I love the way you take care of me behind closed doors." She said in a whisper. "Sounds like someone I know is horny? How can we fix that?" Ruki jokingly asked. "I don't know, what do you suggest?" she answered playfully.

He grabbed her into his arms and began kissing her adoringly. He slowly glided her over to the couch and sat her down. He unbuttoned his pants and sat down to continue where he left off. She unbuttoned her shirt and was panting at this point. She was so wet for him, he could see the wetness in her pants. "I guess your excited to see me?" and he touched her sweet spot through her pants. "Yes I am. Only for you." She whispered. "Good, very good answer." He said as he took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. He looked at her bra, "Nope too much clothing on, this has to go too…getting better, but I see you still have your pants on. Let's see if we can make them disappear too." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her inner neck. She was getting more wet and her breasts were even perkier.

"It is your turn my sweet sir, I see your member is being strangled by those pants of yours. It is screaming to be released." She helped him pull down his pants and underwear, and off to the floor they went. They sat there looking at each other's bodies. "I can't believe there is a little one hiding in there." He said as he pointed to her small belly. She smiled and took his hand and placed it on her small belly. "Little one this is your father touching you. We can't wait to finally meet you." Ruki was overcome with emotions, he embraced her and kissed her with fervor. His hands tenderly caressed her body. Her hands made it down to his half hardened member. She took both hands and started to jerk him off. He was wiggling and moaning with pleasure, then she told him to lie back. She bent down and placed his head on the tip of her tongue and she swirled all around him. Her hot, moist mouth was driving him crazy. She licked his shaft from tip to base all around, all while teasing his balls with her pinkies. She liked how hard he got in her mouth, it was like magic. He was so stiff it hurt. She started to suck on him hard and with speed. Her saliva was dripping all over the place, but she was really getting into giving him oral pleasure. His hands found her breasts, so he pinched her nipples and then he placed his hands on her head. He was fucking her mouth at this point. He was about to release when she popped him out of her mouth sending him into a frenzy. She crawled up and positioned her wetness above him and plunged down with a loud squeal. She slowly pulled herself up and violently pushed down once again, and let out a small cry. Maybe her body was changing because she did not remember him being so huge. He was groaning with pleasure as she rode him. He held her hips as if he was guiding her up and down his shaft. "Yeah baby, that feels great, don't stop. You're so wet and hot, you're driving my dick insane." He said as he was panting. "Oh yeah baby, you feel wonderful, I can't get you deeper, I want all of you inside of me. I want every inch at my beck and call." She demanded lustfully. She started to have some violent orgasms that made her shudder. "Yeah, baby, keep them coming on my dick. UMMMMMM you feel so good, don't stop baby." He gasped with pleasure to point he was out of breath. As he commanded she was riding him back and forth, side to side, she was not letting up on her control. She was letting out small cries with every thrust deep inside of her. She came harder and she was to the point of passing out. He saw this and decided it was time to finish her off so they could eat and she could get some rest. He told her to stop because he would hold her and do the work now as he flipped her gently on her back. He dived into her already swollen pink flesh and slowly, methodically moved in and out to heighten their pleasure together. After five minutes she came again, this time she was dripping around his cock. He finally gave in and released his load inside her. She felt a hot blast of liquid then it slowly oozed out of her and on to her thigh. He carefully pulled out and just flopped down beside her. He handed her a hand towel to wipe with.

They both were winded and huffing and puffing. "That was the most incredible sex I had ever had." Ruki said loudly. "Yeah…it was…pretty great wasn't it?" wheezed Lexis. "I must be a crazy man to have almost let you slip out of my hands and into the arms of Reita. That would never do, never." He mumbled to himself. "Into the arms of Reita? Are you telling me you think that I would jump into Reita's arms if you left me? Ruki are you nuts? Reita is a great friend, he may be my best friend, but I am not like that at all. I would only go to Reita for verbal comfort, nothing else. I would never want to be with another man if I can't be with you. I mean even some crazy dude named Jin hit on me when I visited Mr. Yama. That was something else. He looked cute, liked his edgy personality, but never would I ever jump into his arms. That is when I bumped into Bentley and heard her bragging about the music video. She was coming out of his studio room at LMR." "Jin huh, yeah I know him he is with a band named Screw. They are actually really good to listen too, but I guess I can't even trust them to stay away from you." "Why do you want them to stay away from me? Am I the plaque? I still have to work my hunky, sexy love-machine. And you still have to work with these guys too so don't sweat it. Unless someone gets out of line with me, they are all cool okay?" she said seriously. "Come on beautiful, lets got grab some dinner, I worked up and appetite." She smiled then he tried to tickle her, but she was not having it, she turned the tables on him and started to tickle him. But before she let him off the bed, she straddled him and peppered hot kisses down his neck into his collar bone, licked his nipples, then trailed back up and to the other side. Then without warning, she gave him a love bite. It was low so he would not have to worry about showing it when wearing a shirt, but if he was shirtless, it would be a problem. He massaged his neck. No woman or girl ever gave him a hickey. He had no idea how they felt. But he was proud of his temporary tattoo from his fiancée. "Now your mine and you have my mark to prove it." She joked. He kissed her some more, then they got up to shower and change for dinner. It was already 8 pm but it did not matter, they had to take care of business first, now they can calmly eat and enjoy the meal. He joined her in the shower and helped wash her body since she could not reach certain areas. They were using this time to catch up on talk and being playful. Ruki said the shower should be the place where all the negative energy is rinsed off and where they start fresh no matter what the situation. Lexis really liked that idea.

Once dressed and seated, they said a prayer of thanks and began eating. "Damn girl, if you ever quit Tori you can open your own restaurant. This food is amazing. I never had such perfect pasta before and the chicken is so tender and juicy it just melts in your mouth." He made her blush with is comment on her cooking. "I am not that good. I just picked things up from my parents, from the road, from my friends and television. Nothing is fully my own recipe." She giggled. Dinner went along without a hitch. Ruki's phone rang again. It was work. He had to go in tonight to start on the video. Lexis was sad, but she understood. "Thanks Babe dinner was great. Don't stay up too late, I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon sometime and that all depends on how the video shoot goes. You don't have to cook for me, I will pick something up or they might have it catered." With that he kissed her passionately, grabbed his wallet, and keys and left the house.

She took a deep breath and said that it was going to be okay. Bentley will have her ass handed to her and besides Trixy will be there to make sure nothing happens. The phone rang and this time it was for Lexis. It was Mr. Yama. He wanted her to do a video shoot with Screw. Jin was really impressed with meeting her and he wanted her in his video called Gathering Roses. She was going to play a sex slave of the lead singer, it was sensual and erotic and Mr. Yama said Lexis can do this part with ease. Lexis got dressed and waited for Mr. Yama to pick her up. They were going to an abandoned house that Mr. Yama had rented for the shoot. "Hey sexy Lexi, how are you girl?" smiled Mr. Yama. "I am fine thanks. I am so happy you hired me to do something. I have been so bored sitting doing nothing. I am not fat and ugly yet. So put me to work." She noticed someone else was in the car. It was Jin. He was curious to see where she lived. He jumped out of the car and opened the door for her. He noticed her engagement ring right off the bat. "Nice rock, someone must think highly of you." He said softly, he was a bit shy. "Yes, I am engaged to Ruki of GazettE." "Oh yeah, I know that guy. Cool, good for you, so you want to be a rocker wifey. Well, you certainly have the looks and style for it." Jin said with a smile. "I would rather be known for my modeling that for being someone's wifey. But thanks. I have been going insane wondering what to do with myself to keep busy. I hate being out of work, I need to keep moving." "Sounds like you have ADHD." And they all laughed.

"I can't wait for Byou to meet you. He is a huge fan of yours. He will go nuts when he finds out that he gets to use you as his personal sexual slave." Joked Rin. On the way to the apartment building Jin and Mr. Yama discussed the idea for the video and what she would be doing. "It would look very sexual but they won't really be doing anything inappropriate. However, Byou will be have his hands on you, lifting your dress and such. Will you be okay with that?" asked Mr. Yama. "I wear a crystal thong in my photo shoots, so having hands on me is not horrible to me." She laughed.

When they arrived she went straight into make-up and they put her in a sexy nighty, a blindfold, and put a dark hair wig on her. She was told to lie down on the bed and start touching herself. She was just embarrassed but they started to joke around to make her feel comfortable. Byou was playing with her by saying that she could pretend it was him touching her. She started to giggle. Jin stepped in and said that he would be the one to touch her and soon the tickle war was on between the guys. Mr. Yama said they needed to settle down because they were on a strict schedule. Byou asked where Ruki was and how he felt about her being the start in their perverted video. "Ruki was making his own video for Suicide Circus with the other Tori members Bentley and Trixy. And Ruki had no control over my work life. I was independent when I met him, and I will continue to be, even though we are dating." She said bluntly.

The video director Mr. Park Sun was a fan of Lexis. He wanted a photo with her and an autograph. In fact, everyone who was on the scene asked to for the same thing. So instead of a video shoot, it turned into a fan meet and greet. Lexis did not mind, she loved the attention. She did some crazy photos with the guys and then took serious photos with other members of the staff. She signed whatever they put in front of her. Mr. Yama said that it was enough fooling around it was time to get serious. Lexis's phone started to ring. It was Ruki calling her. She picked up. "Hey Sexy, what is going on?" she asked. "Just got a break in the action from the video. Bentley is an annoying cunt. I can't stand her. I am glad I push her away when she comes near me. Anyway, how are things at home?" he asked. "I guess things are okay, I am at work right now. I was asked to be in a video with Screw. Jin and Byou asked for me personally to be in the video." She gushed. "What? You are on set right now? What about taking it easy? What about being stress free? I am not happy Lexis." She could hear the anger in his voice. "Well too bad, I want to work. You can't control me Ruki." She said loudly. An announcement came over the speaker for Lexis to get into hair and make-up so she hung up on Ruki. "Damn him, how dare he tell me what to do?" she said to herself pissed off. Byou came into the make-up room trying to console her. "What is up honey? Did Ruki make you mad? What is his problem with you working? I would be happy if my woman wanted to work and not be dependent on me for every little thing. But I would not mind supporting her either." He ran his finger down her face to her luscious lips. He had to stop because he was started to get hard and he did not want that to be seen in the video. Something about Byou made her feel all fuzzy inside. "Are you excited to meet me?" he asked jokingly. "Why do you ask?" she tilted her head to the left not really understanding. "I meant your are pretty perky my love." He said as he pointed to her breasts. Mr. Yama walked in again and noticed how perky she was, "Hey that is perfect, come on, get out there and Byou, this time you have her hands above her head, and you are holding her against the wall. It is time to push the sexual limits in this video." Byou really liked the idea fondling her perky breasts being careful so that he did not smudge her butterfly henna tattoo. Mr. Park Sun said he wanted, "more groping and more pulling and tugging at clothes. Let's see some skin people." They went back to filming the video. It went smoothly after the break. When Lexis put's her mind into something she gives it 110% of her time and energy. It was very seductive and provocative. Byou was really into his role as master. When she was kneeling between his legs as he sat on the couch looking like she was giving him oral sex, it really looked realistic for the camera. The cameraman had to stop and ask if they were not fooling around. Then Byou had to get on top of her looking like he was feathering kisses down from her lips to her sweet spot and back up again. He really was enjoying this way too much. It was 11 in the morning when the video shoot wrapped up. Mr. Park Sun said that it looked great and he could not wait to get into the studio to start tweeking it and seeing what he can use and what he can't.

Jin, Mr. Yama, Byou, and the guys kidnapped Lexis to breakfast. She wanted to go home, but they wanted to sit around and bullshit for a bit. She gave in seeing how important it was to everyone. They did give her a job, it was the least she could do. They went to the Hilton for breakfast/brunch. Mr. Yama was picking up the tab on this one so everyone was in a better mood. She sat between Jin and Byou. They could not get enough of her. Jin asked for her phone number, so did Byou. She gave them her private line and they gave her their numbers. So Byou asked when was the wedding…she just laughed and said, "Maybe never. He was pissed when we spoke last night. He does not want me to work in my condition. But he is way too controlling. And of course there are the double standards too. He can do a music video with my rival, but not with me. He can make comments about dumping me for Bentley but I can't be friends with Reita, or any guy for that fact. He even accused Mr. Yama for making moves on me. Seriously, what is with that bullshit? Why does he have to be so jealous?" she asked the guys.

"Okay I am not going to lie, I would be jealous too if you were hanging out with my buddies and other handsome men. I would feel like I was not good enough for you." Said Jin. "I wouldn't make it such a big deal. I would just say my peace about no cheating because it is a two way street that leads to nowhere, and then I would ask if you would want me to be close to Bentley since your close with my buddy Jin." "No you have it wrong. I don't want anyone else but him. I keep telling him, I am wearing his ring, but somehow it is not good enough. I don't know what else to do to convince him that I am not interested in anyone else." She cried. Jin gave her a hug to calm her down and to comfort her.

"Okay, say I am your woman Byou. Would you be mad at me for making this video if it was Ruki's band?" she asked him his opinion. "If you're coming home to me and you love me, why do I care about some video shoot? The main thing is that you know I love you and I know you love me. Trust is a huge thing to deal with, it can make or break a couple. But no, it would not bug me that you were in a seductive video with my rival as long as you come home to me at the end of the day." Byou answered honestly. "See that is what I mean. That is how I see things. I am not here to have an affair. I am here to work so we can have nice things. And so my man would not feel so burdened with being the breadwinner. I want to help out as long as I can. Is that so unacceptable?" she asked again. "Baby, why didn't we meet before you and Ruki? I would let you do what you please as long as you came home and took care of me and made me feel like I was the most important thing in your life." Said Byou. Jin agreed with Byou. Mr. Yama then had to stick his nose into it too. "I would have stayed for dinner last night but Ruki gave me the most evil stare down I ever saw. I decided not to get involved with that mess. If I wanted to see you, I could call you into work." "I was wondering what was up. Ruki is a stinker. I don't know why he is so over protective of me." "It is because you're in the family way sweetheart." Said Mr. Yama. Jin and Byou were surprised to hear that Lexis was pregnant. "Oh man, I am sorry Lexis. I hope I was not too heavy for you when I laid down on you for the video. You look fabulous. You're still an exquisite creature." Said Byou. "Damn, now I am heartbroken. You're going to have a baby with Ruki and not me. My luck can't suck any worse." Joked Jin. Lexis's phone went off again. Jin grabbed it before she could answer it. "Moshi, moshi, this is Jin on the behalf of Lexis Lynch, how may I direct your call?" "How about giving my fiancée back her phone for starters Jin." Said Ruki. "Sorry Ruki, we are just fucking around with you." Said Jin very apologetically. Lexis just rolled her eyes. "Yes? What is the matter?" she asked Ruki. "So you are having brunch? How is the pervert Yama." He asked rudely. "Hey, I don't know what is with the whole attitude deal, but if you continue this then I am hanging up. Are you drunk?" she asked. "Yeah, I had a few drinks, why are you the alcohol police? Don't worry, Bentley is watching over me, making sure I don't do something stupid. Aoi is here too. So is your video shoot done? Was it fun? Was it worth pissing me off?" he went on and on just mumbling shit. "You know what Ruki, call me when you're sober. Have fun with your girlfriend!" and she hung up.

"I take it that was not what you wanted to hear?" asked Yama. "Nope, and I don't care. I mean, I am so done with this double standard shit and all the lies about trust me, I don't like Bentley. But she was sucking face with him at our Tori photo shoot. Then she caught up with him at LMR and was all over him. It was disgusting. I told him to beware that she is…" Jin cut her off, "A fucking slut who will do whatever with whoever just to get a kick out of it. It is even more fun to her when it is a couple she wants to break apart. She destroyed my relationship with my fiancée by saying that we were fuck buddies. NOTHING EVER HAPPENED, not even when I was drunk. When I am drunk, I can barely stand up, let alone get it up. Man, I can't stand that bitch. I nearly passed out when she jumped into my studio room at LMR and walked out pretending to reapply her lipstick because we got busy or something like that. What a whore." Said Jin loudly. He was still upset over what she did to him and Jessica. "I like how you have to be the one to trust him but yet he is flaunting Bentley in your face. What a short prick." Said Byou. "Trust us when I say this, if it does not work out between you and Ruki, we would gladly like a chance at dating you. I will even be so forward to admit that I would raise your child as mine." All three agreed with Byou. This million dollar smile crossed her beautiful face. "You guys sure do know how to make a girl feel special." Joked Lexis. "Well I have spent too much time here, I need to get home and let Koron out. Thank you for the opportunity to spend some time with you guys, for letting me do the video, and for being so nice to me." She got up and gave each member a hug, Jin and Byou got a kiss on the cheek with their hugs. Mr. Yama escorted her back to his car and he drove her home. "Well, I am glad you were available to do the video shoot. I am sorry it was not with GazettE, but Screw is just as or even more popular. You did a fantastic job, I had no idea you could act like that." They both smiled and laughed. "Stop it Yama, you are making me blush. I wish I knew what was wrong with Ruki?" she changed the mood with her question. "He is controlling. He wants to make sure you do as he says, it makes his life easier because he knows what you are doing every moment. I know because I used to be very controlling with my wife. Then she left me and I learned that I could not continue down that path or I would be alone forever." He said sincerely. "I love Ruki. I know he only has my best interest at heart, but he can't keep telling me what I am allowed to do or what I am not able to do now. It drives me crazy." Said Lexis. "We are at your place dear, hang on I will open the door for you." He said. "NO! Please, I can get my own door. I don't want you to get out of your seat to do something like that for me. Thanks again for everything. I will see you on Monday at LMR." Lexis said with that magical smile of hers. "Yes, it would be great to see you at work, we have plenty to do, and who knows you might run into Jin and Byou too. They are always in and out of the office." Joked Yama.

Ruki came to the door and opened it up and grabbed Lexis out of the car. "Hey, thanks buddy for bringing her home. What a boy scout you are? Where would she be without friends like you?" Ruki was getting loud and he smelled of stale cigarettes and scotch. "Ruki, take your hands off of me. I can stand fine by my own." She cried. "Don't tell me what to do young lady. And get the hell out of this bastards car already." He yelled again. "STOP IT RUKI, just stop it. I did nothing wrong. As she was fighting with him, Bentley walked out of Ruki's place and asked Yama for a lift home. Lexis looked at Ruki. She went silent. "It is not what you think. Bentley did not have a ride so I offered her a lift home. When she go to the apartment, no one was there so I brought her back here." "What about Trixy? She still lives with her right? Trixy could have given her a key if she was going to leave with Uruha. SO really what is Bentley doing here? You promised you would not lie to me." She demanded. "Okay, I was mad at you, so we fooled around a little bit. It was nothing more than kissing. There was no fondling or sex. I was just feeling frustrated because of you." He said honestly. Mr. Yama told Bentley to call a cab he did not want trash in his car. He was about to pull away but Lexis told him to wait. She jumped back in his car and she said you know where to take me." "Okay, it looks like you need to rest." Said Mr. Yama. "If you leave it is over between us." Said Ruki. "Then I guess we are over, you broke your promise so nothing much matters now anyhow." And after that comment, Yama drove off with Lexis in the passenger side. Bentley saw this and she tried to console Ruki. "See baby that is what you get for being honest." "I am not your baby and it is not because I was honest, it was because I broke a promise to her. It was like a vow when we got married in Rio." He said and was embarrassed. "You are married for real? That is where I draw the line, if the dirty deed is done, I don't want to come. I figure there is no fun in breaking up a home. I just like to grab on and break hearts." She said honestly. "You really are a twisted bitch you know that. Well, last night you wanted this sick bitch babe, so think before you speak. Besides the look on Yama's face kind of said she was going to get some tonight if he took her home." She smirked as she said this to Ruki. "Shut the hell up will ya. What the hell do you want from me? I am not going to fuck you. I don't want your nasty ass. Now get the hell out of here so I can go get Lexis back from Yama." Ruki said as he pushed her aside. "You did not mind kissing my nasty ass last night, get over yourself. You just want her to sit home like a good girl so you can control her. So that is what you do? You control. You wig out if things are out of place or if she does not listen to you. From what I understand, she is really into you. But if you let this ugly jealously monster rear its ugly head you will lose her for good. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. If you lose her then I can take her place, if you keep her then I am out of the picture…huh, I have to think about that one." "How come your still here?" asked Ruki. "I am waiting for the damn cab, I could have had a ride home with Yama but nope you had to ruin that for me, thanks a lot, you asshole."

"So do you think Yama is going to make a move on Lexis?" he asked Bentley seriously. "Yeah, that is what he does. Nothing is free in his world. Dinner means oral, clothes means oral, a job means everything. Trust me I have been servicing him so I could get ahead. Now that I am neck and neck with Lexis I had to get ahead of her. So thanks for letting me do the video. I have one up'd her." Bentley said proudly. "Don't give yourself that pat on the back yet, Yama had her in a video for Screw. They did Gathering Roses." He said. "Oh hell no, really? Oh my, I had no idea Lexis had a dark side. In Gathering Roses the woman is a sex slave and has to do whatever her master asks of her. There is a lot of masturbating and blindfolds. It is an erotic video. I can't wait to see how close it turns out to the song." Joked Bentley. "Oh hell no, Lexis wouldn't do shit like that. She was a virgin when I met her. So big deal Ruki. Byou has a special way of making you feel like you're the most important person in his life. He is very sexual and sexy. And if Jin was involved then she was a lost cause, they would have had their way with her. Jin is sexy and erotic by himself and I know he is a huge fan of Lexis. I kind of ruined his life. I broke him and his fiancée Jessica up. I just can't stand to see my boom happy, unless it is me making them happy." Said Bentley. Ruki tried her phone, it went to voicemail. Yama was going to a hotel party that the boys of Screw would be attending. "I need to swing by The DrakKo hotel to see if the guys are behaving. It is party time, they always celebrate after a video shoot. Is that okay with you?" Yama asked as he squeezed her knee. "Yeah, sounds okay. And don't touch me again okay. I don't cheat." "I did not mean anything by it. I was just messing around. Calm down honey, we are buddies, nothing more. I won't step over the boundaries." Mr. Yama told her. "Oh I know, I just wanted to put it out there that's all.

Chapter 23

Byou and Jin both saw Lexis show up with Yama. They could not make it over to her fast enough. Byou was the first to speak. "Hey Lexis, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in your comfy pj's, sipping on some hot chocolate." "Yeah, what's up? Did you want to let your hair down and just get a little funky for a while. Pregnant women can party too, just no drugs or alcohol. You have to get off on an natural high." Said Jin. She had to giggle. He was so busy giving Lexis a speech when he was already drunk it was funny to watch and listen. He then grabbed her with one arm and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Lexis, you are so beautiful. Thank you for being in our video, thank you for having brunch with us, and thank you for coming here tonight. You should celebrate all your hard work." And Jin kissed her again. Byou saw Jin kissing on Lexis. "Oi, don't bother her anymore. She is spoken for Jin. Don't go creating trouble for her." Shouted Byou. "Shut up B. You know as well as I do, that you want her in your bed." Joked Jin. "Okay guys settle down, leave Lexis alone. She just came along for a ride because I needed to check on you guys. She was headed home when drunken Ruki started in on her. And yeah, she is upset. He really did not want her to do the video at all.

Out of nowhere Reita arrived and came up to Lexis. "Hey Lexi, what's going on? Why are you here? Hey Jin, hey Byou what's going on guys?" and Reita put his arm around Lexis's waist. He way playing off that she was with him now. "Hey Rei-san, I came with Yama because Ruki was in a mood and I did not want to deal with it. Did you hear I was in a Screw video for Gathering Roses? It was a lot of fun. How was Bentley? I guess I have been replaced by her. He was so stinking drunk too. I can't deal with alcoholics because I came from an abusive childhood." She asked Reita. "The video shoot took forever. Bentley had a problem with just about everything from outfits to lighting. She was so ridiculous. Ruki was the lucky one because he was the one who got to shove her. I wanted to kick her ass and I don't touch women. Lexis you are not replaced, he is just being a stupid asshole. Thank goodness Trixy was there, she was about to kick her ass for all of us. But your right, she kept hanging all over Ruki. It was disgusting. She kept trying to sit on his lap, he would push her off. During the video shoot there is this one part where she is supposed to walk up behind him and grab at his chest, he takes her hands and shoves her away. Instead of that, Bentley tries to kiss him and grope him and he shoved her away. A few times she fell down. Mr. Myv was getting pissed off because it was taking forever. I can't believe he got drunk and took her home. He said he wanted to show you how he felt, so he was going to pretend to fool around with her." Reita said. "Apparently the pretending crossed the line. He admitted to me that they were making out because he was drunk but nothing else happened. I did not even mind that as much as I did the drinking part. And Bentley does not even bother me anymore, she is just a sad human being." She said.

Jin was being whisked away by two beautiful women. "Hey Lexi, remember, If Ruki is not the one, call me baby." He said as he was being led up the stairs. Byou was the next to pass Lexis. He was followed by a whole harem of women. He smiled as he passed her by, come on babydoll, there is enough of me to go around. For dramatic effect some chick ripped his t-shirt off exposing his chiseled chest. A woman grabbed Reita but he held on to Lexis so she got the hint he was not here to join in on the party. Mr. Yama had a swarm of women around him. "Hey Reita, take Lexis home since you came here. I am a little busy right now. See you on Monday Lexis at LMR." He nodded as he went into the side bedroom and locked the door. "OH my, Reita are we at a sex party? Get me out of here please. Quickly." Lexis asked. Soon Ruki came in with Bentley on his arm. He looked at Lexis and saw Reita. "Oi, what are you two doing here?" asked Ruki. "I am leaving. I guess there is no need to ask you the same question." Lexis shot back. And she walked out of the foyer. Ruki grabbed Reita's arm and asked what was going on. "When you sober up, then we can talk. But right now I am talking Lexis back to my place since she is homeless right now." Reita said loudly. "Who is homeless?" Ruki asked confused. "Lexis is." Answered Reita, then he continued. "This is the whole reason why she is working so hard, so she never has to be homeless." "She is not homeless, take her home Reita." Ruki demanded. "Why so you can flaunt your new relationship in her face? Naw, I will let her stay in my guest room until she figures out what she wants to do." "What new relationship? You mean Bentley? Oh, hell no man. Just dropping her ass off here, she lives in this building. I offered to drive her home since I was so mean during the video shoot." Defended Ruki. "But that does not explain why you both are here?" asked Ruki "I came to see the action. Mr. Yama brought her here then he ditched her off on me. Maybe he thought she was a team player? When he discovered that he was going to get nowhere, he found some action that will." "What a bastard, where is he, I am so done with his ass right now." Shouted Ruki. "Hey babe, don't be so loud, this is my building, I need to live here." Said Bentley. "Stop calling me babe and stop touching me already. What is your deal? Don't fucking touch me? Get it through your fucking head I don't want you. I love Lexis." "Oh I am so done listening to how much you love Lexis. Ya, you love her so much that you were kissing me not even 3 hours ago. I don't know if that is normal but I know where I come from that is called cheating." She said fed-up with his bullshit. "I don't care, I am tired of you. I don't want you near me anymore. In fact, I don't want to do anymore video's with you. I would rather get a hooker off the street to do the job."

Ruki saw Lexis waiting by Reita's car. He walked over to her and without saying a word he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Stop this shit already. You know you belong to me. I am sorry I acted like a pathetic asshole. I am not used to being in a relationship. Raine ruined me. Every time you defied me I kept thinking that you are going to leave me like she did. Your exposed to all these good looking guys, I don't rate compared to them." She stopped him with a passionate kiss. "I have been dying to do this all night. I missed you baby. You know I love only you. Big deal some hot guys asked me to be in a video. It was fun to do, but I am not going to be jumping into their arms. Just like I did not jump into Reita's arms. I only jump for you babe." "I am sorry I kissed Bentley." He said sincerely. "It's fine. I don't own you. You're only human and she is very pretty. Just like Jin tried to kiss me, but I however shot him down. He is adorable, but I don't have feelings for him or Byou. The video was erotic enough to last me a lifetime." Then she kissed him again.

Reita came outside to drive Lexis home when he noticed Ruki and Lexis talking and kissing. He smiled to himself. Ruki noticed Reita but he did not want to interfere so he nodded to Ruki and went back inside to find a conquest for the evening. It did not take long for Reita to find a willing partner. It was a hot blonde with long hair and green eyes. He escorted her to one of the bedrooms, she handed him her chain and he took the lead. This was going to be an interesting night he thought to himself as he closed the door.

"Come on, let's go home, Reita just came out with some chick so he will not be driving you home." Ruki smirked. "Okay babe, let's go home. I am getting tired." Lexis said with a yawn. "Come on momma lets go home. I am sorry about everything really." "Don't worry about it. At least you did not sleep with her. If you did I don't think I could marry you. Kissing was not right, but it is not the end of the world." Once inside Ruki's BMW, they started to kiss. "I missed this babe." Said Ruki. "Me too." She said between kisses.


End file.
